


Le poing de départ

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuraba n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il tomberait amoureux de la première personne qui lui mettrait un poing dans la figure.<br/>Il réalise pourtant que c'est là que tout a commencé, et que ces sentiments vont être durs à ignorer plus longtemps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le poing de départ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezumicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/gifts).



> Merci à Nezumicat pour avoir trouvé le titre :)

 

"Haruto, tu viendras manger ?", appelle la voix de sa mère, et Sakuraba ouvre doucement les yeux, n'est pas sûr de comprendre où il est.

 

Endormi sur le canapé du salon, voilà où il est.

Sakuraba se sent incroyablement fatigué et réalise vaguement que son chat descend du canapé, probablement surpris par le mouvement qu'il a fait en se réveillant.

 

Il se redresse. Tous ses muscles le font souffrir. Il penche sa tête vers la gauche, essayant de compenser le torticolis qu'il était très clairement en train de développer en dormant n'importe comment.

Il se lève, tache d'ignorer ses cuisses qui brûlent, ses mollets qui tirent à chaque pas qu'il fait. La cuisine n'est qu'à quelques mètres mais l'effort à fournir pour l'atteindre lui semble surhumain.

Sa mère est debout devant le plan de travail, l'odeur du nikujaga envahit la pièce et Sakuraba réalise que son estomac crie famine.

 

"Tu as faim ?", demande-t-elle.

"Hm. Ca sent bon.", dit-il en constatant que la part que sa mère lui sert est quasiment deux fois plus grosse que celle qu'elle a dans son assiette.

"... ton père rentre un peu plus tard. Il va être surpris.

\- De quoi ?", demande Sakuraba, pas tout à fait sûr d'être en état de suivre une conversation.

 

Sa mère frotte son menton, lui sourit.

 

"... oh, ça.", se contente de répondre Sakuraba alors que sa main vient toucher sa joue, rugueuse. "Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pousserait si vite."

 

Le camp d'entraînement n'avait duré que dix jours. Sakuraba n'avait pas pensé qu'il en reviendrait avec plus qu'un duvet quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas emmené de rasoir.

 

"Ça ne me va pas, hein ?

\- Je pense que ça fait bizarre à toutes les mamans de voir pour la première fois leur petit garçon avec de la barbe."

 

Sakuraba commence à manger et le peu d'efforts demandé par cet acte met tout de même ses biceps en feu.

Bizarrement, il se sent satisfait de cette douleur.

 

"Miracle-san a appelé à nouveau, pendant que tu dormais.

\- ... je m'en doute.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, hein ?"

 

Sakuraba relève sa tête vers sa mère, écarte ses cheveux de son visage pour la regarder.

 

"Absolument certain.

\- Je lui dirai s'il rappelle, alors... D'ailleurs un de tes sempai a aussi appelé sur le fixe parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre.

\- ... Takami-san ?

\- Hm. Il voulait te rappeler de bien t'étirer ce soir.

\- J'aurais dû le faire avant de m'endormir n'importe comment au salon, en tout cas.", soupire Sakuraba.

 

Il mange son repas doucement, manque de s'endormir assis devant son assiette vide et sa mère le convainc d'aller se coucher -et de faire ses étirements. Il retourne donc dans sa chambre, l'escalier une épreuve de plus qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à franchir.

Son cou est encore douloureux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche en espérant que le torticolis ne s'installera pas plus, puis, se rappelant ce qu'a dit sa mère, commence plus sérieusement une série d'étirements. Petit à petit, il sent ses muscles se décontracter, la douleur devenant plus diffuse et peut-être légèrement plus supportable.

Il attrape son téléphone sur son bureau, et écrit un message en voyant les deux appels manqués de Takami.

 

'Désolé de ne pas avoir décroché, je me suis endormi comme une loque.'

 

Ses cheveux le gênent à nouveau. Il a oublié d'allumer la climatisation dans sa chambre et il y fait chaud et moite. Sakuraba a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement.

Il passe à la salle de bains, prend un élastique de sa mère et se fait une demi-queue, s'asperge le visage d'eau.

En relevant la tête vers le reflet dans le miroir, il ne se reconnaît pas vraiment. Ses cheveux en arrière dévoilent des racines noires qu'il n'a pas vues depuis longtemps, ses yeux sont cernés et le fait d'avoir dégagé son front lui donne un regard dur. Sous la barbe, il sait que sa joue présente une ecchymose violacée, le résultat d'un coup de poing qu'il n'a pas vu venir.

Il ne sait toujours pas comment un garçon comme Takami -qui appelle trois fois pour lui rappeler ses étirements- a pu en venir aux mains. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu s'imaginer le frapper un jour, très clairement, son coéquipier était bas dans la liste. Enfin non, il n'était même pas dans la liste.

Un premier de la classe, un jeune homme sérieux, un sempai attentionné... Takami était beaucoup de choses, mais très clairement pas une personne violente, ni quelqu'un qui aurait en temps normal usé de sa puissance physique plutôt que de prendre le temps de discuter.

Le coup de poing avait fait mal. Takami peut soulever 85 kilos et il n'avait pas retenu sa force. Sakuraba était tombé à la renverse, heureusement pas trop mal, et même s'il ne les a pas regardés, il sait qu'il a aussi des bleus dus à sa chute, qu'il sent à chaque fois qu'il s'assied.

 

Sakuraba penche à nouveau la tête, tente de se débarrasser de la raideur dans son cou et retourne dans sa chambre. La climatisation a rafraîchi et asséché la pièce, et Sakuraba s'y sent légèrement mieux.

Il est 21h30 et il est épuisé.

Il prépare difficilement son sac du lendemain, se demandant dans quel état il sera en arrivant au lycée, quand son téléphone émet un "bip bip" lui annonçant qu'il a reçu un mail.

 

'Repose-toi bien, tu l'as mérité.'

 

Sakuraba ferme les yeux une seconde, expire lentement.

Il pourrait dormir un mois.

_________________________

 

Le réveil est tellement dur le lendemain qu'il ne prend pas plus le temps de se raser.

Les vacances d'été durent encore trois jours.

Trois jours pleins où le club se réunit du matin au soir, à part pour les moins bons élèves qui doivent suivre des cours de soutien. Sakuraba a réussi de justesse à ne pas être de ceux-là. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être parmi les derniers à arriver au club. Sa motivation a beau être là, il a l'impression qu'un rouleau-compresseur lui est passé dessus pendant la nuit et qu'il lui manque au moins vingt heures de sommeil.

L'échauffement quotidien est le bienvenu, ses muscles acceptant au fur et à mesure de lui obéir à nouveau, et quand au final l'entraînement commence réellement, Sakuraba se sent légèrement plus en forme.

 

Il manque la plupart de ses passes.

Ce n'est pas dû à ses muscles endoloris, par contre. Il a l'impression de ne réagir qu'avec une seconde de retard à chaque fois, comme si le processus dans son cerveau qui intimait à ses jambes de courir ne fonctionnait plus tout à fait correctement.

Se forçant à être plus alerte, il arrive à rattraper de justesse une passe qu'il se voyait déjà louper, mais retombe lourdement au sol, loupant totalement sa réception.

Il a le souffle coupé et relâche la balle si chèrement attrapée.

 

"Sakuraba ! Ça va ?", demande Kanzaki, à son niveau, et Sakuraba ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il fait tellement chaud qu'il se demande comment font les autres pour être encore debout.

 

Kanzaki a déjà un genou à terre à côté de lui. Ça laisse penser que la chute devait être impressionnante. Pourtant, Sakuraba ne sent pas vraiment la différence avec son état avant.

Il se redresse dans un grognement, alors que tous ses coéquipiers à proximité se rapprochent.

 

"... ça va.", finit-il par dire, et il attrape la main que Kanzaki lui tend pour arriver à se relever.

 

Son corps semble lui peser une tonne.

 

"Sakuraba !"

 

Shôgun appelle depuis le banc de touche et Sakuraba n'a d'autre choix que de rejoindre l'entraîneur, à petites foulées. Après quelques mètres, il réalise que Takami est en train de le rejoindre, son casque à la main, l'air inquiet.

 

"Tu vas bien ?

\- ...hm.", se contente de dire Sakuraba, mais Takami l'accompagne jusqu'au banc de touche.

 

"Sakuraba, tu sors du jeu. Nekoyama, va prendre sa place.", dit Shôgun et Sakuraba sent ses dents se serrer.

 

Il veut encore jouer. Il veut montrer qu'il est capable. Il doit rattraper ces passes.

 

"Je peux encore jouer.", dit-il, et sa voix lui semble cassée.

"Peut-être, mais dans cet état ça ne te fera pas progresser."

 

Sakuraba enlève son casque, se retient de le jeter par terre.

Il n'en a pas la force, de toute façon.

Il s'assied sur le banc, sent la sueur couler dans son dos.

 

"Sakuraba..."

 

Sakuraba réalise que Takami s'est accroupi face à lui, faisant attendre tous leurs coéquipiers sur le terrain.

 

"Il est écarlate.", ajoute Takami en direction de Shôgun. Il passe une main sous ses cheveux, vient toucher la peau de son front. "Et brûlant. Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui.

\- ... Je peux jouer.", se contente de dire Sakuraba, pas totalement certain de ce que disait Takami une minute avant.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de s'entêter, Sakuraba.", dit Takami.

 

La main qu'il avait sur son visage s'en va, et Sakuraba regrette la fraîcheur qu'elle apportait. L'instant suivant, Takami se redresse, se tourne vers Shôgun.

 

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le raccompagner ?

\- Wakana, va demander en salle des profs à ce qu'on appelle ses parents.", ordonne Shôgun et Sakuraba distingue vaguement leur manager partir en direction du bâtiment principal.

"... il ne devrait pas rester au soleil.", ajoute Takami sur un ton inquiet.

"Retourne sur le terrain, je m'en occupe."

 

Sakuraba a envie de se relever.

Si Takami y retourne, il peut y aller aussi. A qui va-t-il faire des passes ? Ils viennent à peine de se promettre d'être partenaires, il ne peut pas déjà lui faire faux bond.

 

Sakuraba n'est pas certain de ce qui se passe, suit de moins en moins ce qui se dit autour de lui. Il fait très chaud. Peut-être encore plus chaud que sur le terrain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wakana l'aide à se relever du banc, l'emmène dans le bâtiment principal. Les corridors blancs sont éblouissants sous le soleil de l'été, et Sakuraba est quelque peu soulagé de voir qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie.

Au plein milieu des vacances, celle-ci est vide. Wakana attrape la télécommande de la climatisation, et Sakuraba laisse s'échapper une longue expiration quand l'air conditionné atteint sa peau.

Il va s'asseoir sur l'unique lit, laisse ses paupières se fermer.

 

"Sakuraba-kun, je vais chercher un professeur, ne bouge pas."

 

Une fois Wakana disparue dans l'encadrure de la porte, Sakuraba se débarrasse de ses épaulières et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Il fait tellement meilleur, ici.

 

____________________________

 

Sakuraba sait que sa mère est venue le chercher. Elle a parlé d'insolation, de repos, et une fois chez lui, Sakuraba s'est retrouvé immergé dans un bain froid qui contracte tous ses muscles douloureusement mais refroidit enfin sa peau brûlante.

Il s'allonge dans le canapé comme la veille, faisant attention à la position de son cou, et somnole ce qui reste de l'après-midi.

 

"... ce n'était pas nécessaire, il les aurait récupérées la prochaine fois.

\- Je voulais aussi m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Il dort, là. Mais il allait mieux tout à l'heure. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de te déplacer.

\- C'est normal."

 

Sakuraba réalise que c'est la voix de Takami qu'il entend à la porte discuter avec sa mère.

Il se lève, les rejoint dans le couloir.

 

"Quand on parle du loup.", dit sa mère. "Ça va mieux ?

\- Hm. Oui. J'ai encore un peu chaud. Je suis désolé, Takami-san.

\- De quoi ? D'avoir fait une insolation ? Il n'y a pas de raison. Repose-toi maintenant.

\- ... hm. Merci d'être passé prendre des nouvelles.

\- Je ramenais tes affaires. Ça ne me faisait pas un gros détour.

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Non. Shôgun ne veut pas te voir avant la rentrée. Prends ces deux jours pour nous revenir en pleine forme, d'accord ?"

 

Sakuraba a envie d'argumenter, de dire qu'il peut jouer, qu'il doit jouer, qu'il faut qu'il soit présent pour Takami, mais voit au regard de son partenaire que la décision de leur entraîneur est irrévocable.

 

"... oui."

 

Takami répond par un sourire et Sakuraba sent son cœur se soulever un instant. Il a l'impression que sa peau est de nouveau trop chaude et retourne dès qu'il peut dans la fraîcheur climatisée du salon.

 

_______________________

 

Le lendemain matin, Sakuraba dort jusqu'à 9h30. Il n'a pas dormi autant depuis des mois (voire des années) et se sent beaucoup mieux. Dès le réveil, il fait une longue série d'étirements, sent que les courbatures dans ses jambes sont quasiment parties et qu'il va beaucoup mieux.

 

Dans la salle de bain, il attrape le rasoir électrique, l'allume, et l'éteint à nouveau.

Il se regarde encore dans le miroir. Il a une meilleure tête que deux jours plus tôt : le bleu de sa joue est quasiment parti, et même si ses cheveux mériteraient d'être rafraichis, il trouve qu'il a plutôt bonne mine.

Et qu'au final, la barbe ne lui va pas si mal que ça. Maintenant que Miracle-san n'est plus là pour lui dire à quoi il doit ressembler, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut et la garder.

Sakuraba attrape la tondeuse de son père, décide de la passer sur sa joue pour égaliser les poils et a l'illumination.

Il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

 

Il attrape une mèche de cheveux, l'écarte de son crâne et passe la tondeuse à sa base.

Celle-ci fait un drôle de bruit, la mèche tombe dans le lavabo et Sakuraba se met à rire.

Ce n'est probablement pas comme ça qu'on fait.

Au pire il rachètera une tondeuse à son père.

 

Une fois qu'il a fini, il ne ressemble à rien, il a fait un carnage de la salle de bains, et sait qu'il n'a pas dû faire du beau travail à l'arrière de son crâne non plus. Il va avoir besoin d'aide.

 

"... Maman ?", appelle-t-il, un peu honteux de ce qu'il a fait.

"Oui ?

\- Tu peux monter s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de toi."

 

Sakuraba entend sa mère monter les escaliers et il ne sait pas s'il doit la prévenir ou pas.

Le choc sera probablement le même.

 

"Qu'est... tu... Haruto... tu...

\- Tu peux m'aider ? Promis, je nettoierai tout une fois fini.", dit Sakuraba en montrant les mèches blondes dispersées dans la salle de bains, amusé de la réaction de sa mère.

"... j'arrive trop tard pour te demander si tu es sûr de toi...

\- Oui. Tu m'aides ?", demande-t-il en tendant la tondeuse et sa mère pousse un soupir.

"Tu aurais pu prévoir ton coup, quand même. Aller chez le coiffeur, je ne sais pas.

\- L'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup.

\- Je m'en doute. Assieds-toi.", ordonne-t-elle en débarrassant un tabouret.

 

Sakuraba s'exécute et la tondeuse se rallume, sa mère passant en priorité là où il a été le plus mauvais. Très vite, ses cheveux sont égalisés. Il chasse une mèche qui s'est attrapée dans son sourcil et se regarde dans la glace.

Oui, ses cheveux ont à présent tous la même longueur mais... ils n'ont pas tous la même couleur. Bizarrement, sur la gauche, les pointes sont encore à peu près toutes blondes, alors que de l'autre côté ses cheveux sont à quelques exceptions près complètement noirs.

 

"Elle était belle, ton inspiration.", ajoute sa mère en passant une main dans ses cheveux et il doit avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce résultat.

"... je vais les décolorer.

\- Tu auras l'air d'un voyou.

\- Un beau voyou, alors.

\- Le plus beau.", soupire sa mère en faisant rouler ses yeux. "Et tu fais quoi de la barbe ?

\- Je la garde.

\- Pas dans cet état, j'espère."

 

Sakuraba se regarde dans le miroir. Effectivement, il a passé la tondeuse sur une joue et c'est encore plus catastrophique que ses cheveux.

 

"Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Y a intérêt. Tu fais quelque chose de propre, tu t'occupes de tes cheveux, et tu me ramasses tout ce qui traîne.

\- Oui, chef."

 

Sa mère pose une main sur son épaule, l'attire à elle et Sakuraba n'est pas mécontent de l'attention.

Les derniers jours ont été éprouvants.

______________________

 

La veille de la rentrée, il sort faire un footing. Il va décidément bien mieux et sa mère a été assez satisfaite de son apparence pour le laisser sortir. Sa barbe a été transformée en un bouc bien taillé et il trouve ça à la fois perturbant et libérateur de ne plus avoir la même tête. Plusieurs fois il s'étonne de son propre reflet dans les vitrines des magasins, ayant la très nette impression que ce n'est pas lui qui s'y réfléchit.

Ses pas le mènent à Ôjô et il ralentit devant la grille. Au loin, il entend l'entraînement de son équipe, à peu près le seul club du lycée à s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Il trotte un peu plus loin, aperçoit ses coéquipiers à travers un grillage et ne peut empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage.

Demain il sera avec eux.

 

"... Sakuraba ?"

 

Sur le trottoir, à seulement quelques pas de lui, Takami le regarde d'un air étonné.

 

"... vous n'êtes pas à l'entraînement ?

\- Je suis parti plus tôt. Obligation familiale.", se contente d'expliquer Takami.

 

Le lycéen le regarde avec insistance et Sakuraba finit par comprendre que c'est sa tête qui doit l'étonner.

 

"Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui. Je pense que j'aurais pu venir m'entraîner aujourd'hui. Alors je suis sorti pour faire un footing.

\- Tant mieux."

 

Un silence s'installe, et Sakuraba ne se sent pas tout à fait à l'aise.

 

"... vous n'allez rien dire à propos de ma tête, hein ?", finit-il par demander, et Takami émet un petit rire.

"Je ne pense pas que mon avis ait de l'importance.

\- C'est si terrible que ça ?

\- Non, non, ça te va bien. Quoi que tu fasses, tu es toujours très beau."

 

Sakuraba se sent rougir au compliment. Sa respiration qui s'était calmée quand il avait arrêté de courir s'accélère à nouveau.

 

"Tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ?", demande Takami.

"Non, pourquoi ?

\- Si tu veux on peut se retrouver pour échanger quelques passes, disons vers 18h30 ?

\- Ici ?

\- Hm, l'entraînement sera fini mais j'ai une des clés du club, ça ne posera pas de souci.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Enfin, si tu es sûr d'être en forme.

\- Je le suis.

\- Bon, ben je ne te retiens pas dans ton jogging, alors, à tout à l'heure."

_______________________

 

Quand Takami arrive, un tout petit peu après 18h30, il ne porte pas la même tenue que quelques heures auparavant. Il a une chemise serrée, un pantalon pincé et des chaussures de ville très élégantes. Il a l'air tellement adulte dans cette tenue que Sakuraba a du mal à croire qu'il a un lycéen face à lui, en fait.

 

"Ça devait être une obligation familiale très sérieuse.

\- Le mariage d'un cousin que je ne vois jamais. Je n'étais qu'à la cérémonie.

\- ... vous êtes sûr que vous ne feriez pas mieux d'y être ?

\- Alors que ça fait 3 jours que je ne peux pas te faire de passe ? Certainement pas.", répond Takami dans un sourire et Sakuraba sent son cœur battre un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine.

 

Depuis le camp d'entraînement, les confessions de Takami qu'il a entendues par hasard résonnent encore dans ses oreilles et Sakuraba se sent perturbé quand le lycéen est proche de lui.

Il est pourtant comme d'habitude. Il a toujours été gentil et attentionné. Mais depuis le mont Fuji, Sakuraba réalise combien il peut être important pour Takami. Combien il l'a toujours été. Et il se sent à la fois fier et intimidé de cette responsabilité.

 

Dans le vestiaire, Uchimura et Kagamidô sont encore présents. Ils sont tous les deux déjà changés mais rangent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs de sport.

 

"Dis donc, Takami, qui est-ce que tu amènes à cett...", commence Kagamidô puis s'interrompt au bout de sa phrase. Il enlève ses lunettes, les nettoie, les replace sur son nez. "Non. J'y crois pas.

\- Ca va hurler dans les gradins au prochain match.", rigole Uchimura.

 

Sakuraba ne sait pas trop où se mettre.

Forcément, sa nouvelle tête va être le sujet de discussion de tous les gens qu'il va croiser ces prochains jours.

 

"Takami-san, Sakuraba.", salue Shin qui sort des douches à ce moment, se dirigeant directement vers son casier.

 

Sa nouvelle tête va être le sujet de discussions de tout le monde -sauf Shin-, corrige Sakuraba mentalement.

Il n'a même pas dû percuter qu'il n'avait à peu près plus de cheveux.

 

"On va faire quelques passes, tant qu'il fait jour.", explique Takami alors qu'il commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

 

Sakuraba détourne son visage, se dirige vers son casier, à côté de celui de Shin. Il n'est pas bien certain pourquoi, mais il se sent plus à l'aise dans ce coin du vestiaire.

Il est de nouveau venu en courant, dans une tenue qu'il peut garder pour le sport, et il ne compte pas se changer. Il récupère juste ses gants et  un protège-poignet en serviette-éponge dans son casier, pour essuyer la sueur qui, il le sait, ne mettra pas bien longtemps à couler.

 

"Je vais préparer des ballons, je vous attends dehors, Takami-san.", finit-il par dire, et il s'en va des vestiaires après avoir salué les membres du club sur le départ.

________________________

 

Il est déterminé. Il sait qu'il va y arriver, il sait qu'il doit y arriver, il sait qu'il peut y arriver.

Sakuraba attrape le ballon du bout des doigts, retombe à terre et se retient de crier de joie.

Il n'aurait jamais rattrapé cette passe rien que le mois dernier.

 

De l'autre côté du terrain, Takami fait une série de signes, lui indique de où il doit démarrer sa course pour la prochaine passe. Sakuraba obéit, renvoie le ballon dans la direction générale du quarterback, mais celui-ci s'écrase au sol au moins cinq mètres avant d'atteindre la ligne d'en-but où Takami s'est positionné pour l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas très grave, il a tout un stock derrière lui de ballons à lui passer. Ils n'auront qu'à ramasser ce qui reste une fois qu'ils auront fini.

Les passes s'enchaînent et se ressemblent. Aujourd'hui, très clairement, Takami s'attend à ce qu'il saute le plus haut possible et Sakuraba est prêt à faire tous les efforts qu'il faut pour sauter encore plus haut, pour rattraper tout ce que le quarterback lui enverra.

 

"Tu m'as vraiment impressionné, aujourd'hui, Sakuraba.", dit Takami alors qu'ils rangent les ballons qu'ils ont utilisés à la fin de leur entraînement.

"... merci. Je crois que j'étais en bonne forme."

 

Sakuraba est particulièrement heureux d'entendre les compliments de Takami, mais il sait qu'il peut faire encore mieux. Qu'il doit faire encore mieux pour pouvoir prétendre être un receveur à la hauteur de ce que souhaite Takami.

 

"Je sais faire la différence entre du progrès et un bon jour, Sakuraba. Tu t'améliores à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Il va bien falloir, on a un match dans quelques jours.

\- Et je suis totalement confiant sur son issue."

 

_____________________________

 

Takami avait raison d'être confiant. Le match contre les Sankaku Punks est à sens unique. Contrairement à leur réputation, les White Knights dévoilent un jeu où l'attaque est semblable à leur défense : puissante, réfléchie et efficace.

Et Sakuraba a été la pièce maîtresse de la grosse majorité des phases d'attaque. On aurait pu même se demander pourquoi Ôjô avait encore un running back, vu combien Takami avait décidé qu'ils pourraient gagner ce match uniquement en faisant la passe à Sakuraba.

Et c'était vrai. Ils avaient gagné. Haut la main.

 

Tout le monde le regarde différemment maintenant, et Sakuraba ne peut pas dire si c'est à cause de sa nouvelle tête ou juste parce qu'il est devenu un peu meilleur.

Peut-être un peu des deux.

_________________________

 

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais le meilleur.", déclare Torakichi alors que Sakuraba est venu s'asseoir à ses côtés, ayant pris l'habitude de s'installer à côté des places que le garçon peut atteindre avec son fauteuil roulant.

"Tu exagères.", répond Sakuraba. "Mais merci de ton soutien. Je t'ai entendu à tous les matchs."

 

Graduellement, les White Knights arrivent dans l'estrade et viennent s'assoir à proximité, alors que les joueurs sur le terrain finissent de s'échauffer. Sakuraba remarque l'absence de Takami, plus qu'inhabituelle, mais le match commence et il n'y prête pas plus d'attention.

A la fin du premier quart-temps, pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le quarterback n'est pas présent.

 

"Ôtawara-san, vous savez pourquoi Takami-san n'est pas là ?"

 

Ôtawara semble réfléchir pendant de longs instants et finit par répondre.

 

"Il me l'a peut-être dit mais je sais plus.

\- ... ah."

 

Sakuraba essaie de reporter son attention sur le match quand la pause se termine. On est au troisième tour, et Seibu joue. C'est l'une des meilleures équipes de ce tournoi, leur probable futur adversaire en finale et, très clairement, une équipe dont s'inspirer d'un point de vue passes.

C'est quand même très étonnant que Takami soit absent. Sakuraba se voit encore le quitter la veille au soir mais ne se souvient pas si le lycéen lui a dit "à demain" ou pas.

 

"Fais pas cette tête, Sakuraba ! T'es meilleur que lui, moi j'dis !", s'exclame Torakichi en tapotant l'épaule de Sakuraba et ce dernier réalise qu'il n'a rien suivi à la dernière action. A vue de nez un touchdown de Tetsuma, vu ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain et la remarque de Torakichi.

 

Sakuraba n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur la suite. Il aimerait savoir pourquoi Takami est absent, et surtout pourquoi ça le dérange autant que Takami soit absent.

C'est stupide, ce n'est qu'un match adverse, il n'a aucune obligation d'être là. Et aucune obligation de le prévenir.

 

Sakuraba sort son téléphone, hésite une seconde. Il peut lui demander, ça ne coûte rien. Il aura probablement encore l'air de ne pas savoir se débrouiller tout seul mais tant pis. Il a besoin de savoir.

 

"J'espère que je n'ai pas loupé de trop belles actions.", dit une voix au gradin supérieur et Sakuraba reconnaît instantanément la voix de Takami.

 

Il se retourne, constate que le lycéen est en uniforme (un samedi ?) et est en train de s'assoir à la place derrière Shin.

 

"Il y a eu un touchdown il y a quelques minutes. Rien qu'on n'aurait pas bloqué.", commente Ôtawara en croisant les bras.

 

Takami finit de s'installer, lui adresse un sourire, et Sakuraba réalise qu'il est tourné vers lui et pas vers le match depuis que le garçon est arrivé.

Il retourne tant bien que mal le sourire que lui a fait Takami (plutôt bien que mal, d'ailleurs, il est passé maître dans l'art de sourire sur commande) et tâche de regarder le match devant lui.

 

Pourquoi Takami est en uniforme ? Est-ce qu'il était au lycée avant ? Pour quelle raison ? De ce qu'il en sait, Takami n'est pas délégué ou membre d'un quelconque comité d'élèves qui aurait pu l'obliger à aller à Ôjô aujourd'hui.

 

Une main se pose sur son épaule et Sakuraba se retourne à nouveau.

 

"Tu vas bien ?", demande Takami à voix basse en se penchant vers lui.

"Euh, oui !

\- Je te vois triturer ton téléphone depuis que je suis arrivé, alors je me demandais si tu attendais un coup de fil important, ou quelque chose du style.

\- Ah, non, je... je jouais avec par réflexe, je pense.", essaie d'expliquer Sakuraba avant de ranger son téléphone dans son sac.

 

Il se sent complètement stupide.

A se poser des questions stupides et à avoir des réflexes stupides, à être… "lui" face à Takami.

Quelqu'un qui pose des questions intelligentes basées sur des réflexions intelligentes.

 

Quand le second quart-temps se termine, Sakuraba se sent juste énervé en plus de se sentir stupide. Il est tellement bête qu'il ne suit même pas correctement le match. A quoi ça sert de venir voir les matchs de ses adversaires si c'est pour ne rien enregistrer ?

Sakuraba aimerait avoir un cerveau, des fois.

 

"Ben alors, pourquoi t'étais en retard, Takami ?", demande Ôtawara en se levant de sa chaise, commençant une série d'étirements en posant sa question.

"J'avais un examen blanc aujourd'hui mais l'un des surveillants a fait un malaise juste avant que ça commence. Résultat, ça a commencé avec quasiment une heure de retard."

 

Un examen.

C'était tellement évident que Sakuraba ne peut s'empêcher de se trouver encore plus bête qu'il pensait l'être.

 

"Ça s'est bien passé ?", ose-t-il demander, s'imaginant très bien combien il aurait stressé s'il avait été à un examen commençant avec une heure de retard.

"Oui, je pense. C'est dur à dire, c'est mon premier... je te dirai quand j'aurai les notes.

\- Il y a plusieurs examens ?

\- Deux examens blancs et le vrai.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous trouvez le temps pour réviser en plus du foot, Takami-san.

\- Il dort pas.", répond Ôtawara.

"N'importe quoi, bien sûr que je dors. Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur, de toute façon. Et je fais attention en cours, moi, ça fait déjà le gros du boulot.

\- Vous pouvez dire ça parce que vous avez le cerveau bien fichu... quand on est bête comme moi, faire attention en cours ça fait pas tellement de différence.", soupire Sakuraba.

"Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu n'es pas stupide. Ôtawara est stupide.

\- Ouais !", répond l'intéressé en lâchant un pet.

"Mais toi c'est juste que ça ne t'intéresse pas, c'est évident. Quand je t'explique des cours tu comprends toujours très vite. Quand tu fais attention.

\- Mouais...", répond Sakuraba, peu convaincu. Même quand Takami lui explique quelque chose et qu'il a l'impression de bien comprendre, il a toujours des notes moyennes.

  
Sakuraba retourne son attention au match, mais jusqu'au coup de sifflet final, son esprit vagabonde.

_________________________

 

Alors que le tournoi de Tôkyô bat son plein, les entraînements continuent de s'enchaîner furieusement. Sakuraba reste de plus en plus tard le soir, et quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il décide de s'en aller, Takami est toujours présent avec lui. Par deux fois, Sakuraba manque de tomber dans les pommes, lors d'un entraînement trop intense ou par un jour de grande chaleur, et Takami instaure un jour de repos -le jeudi-, où ils s'arrêtent à la fin des heures normales du club. Sakuraba a beau rechigner, Takami est inflexible, argumentant preuves à l'appui que de s'entraîner autant se fera au détriment de leurs santés, et Sakuraba n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter.

 

Dans les mauvais jours, Takami est réconfortant, souriant, encourageant, et dans les bons il n'est pas avare de compliments, laissant systématiquement Sakuraba le sourire aux lèvres et gonflé à bloc.

 

"C'est la finale, demain.", dit Takami et Sakuraba n'a aucune crainte concernant le match à venir. De tout le championnat, leur équipe n'a encaissé que 3 points -pas un seul touchdown. La défense d'Ôjô est tellement puissante qu'il ne leur reste qu'à marquer une seule fois pour l'emporter.

Sakuraba réalise qu'il peut être le fer de lance de l'attaque d'une équipe spécialisée en défense. Il n'est pas Shin. Il ne sera jamais Shin. Mais pour sûr, avec Takami, il peut marquer et faire gagner leur équipe. Après tout, il faut marquer au moins une fois pour l'emporter.

 

"Prêt à remporter le tournoi de Tôkyô, Takami-san ?

\- Je ne demande que ça. Et le Christmas Bowl dans la foulée."

 

Sakuraba se met à rire doucement, relève le visage vers Takami.

 

"Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je compte sur toi, Sakuraba. Tu... tu as fait tellement de progrès. Et tellement d'efforts. Je suis sûr que ça continuera de porter ses fruits.

\- ... je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes aussi en train de vous entraîner quand je m'entraîne ?

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser doubler par un kôhai, tout de même.", répond Takami, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'ils arrivent à la gare. Leur chemin se sépare systématiquement ici. "On se voit demain. Repose-toi bien, je veux te voir en forme pour le match.

\- Comptez sur moi !"

 

Takami répond d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. C'est le sourire qu'il a systématiquement quand il lui parle : les sourcils légèrement relevés, le regard doux, les épaules relâchées. Sakuraba connait ce sourire par cœur.

Takami finit par se tourner pour se diriger vers le portique et malgré la foule Sakuraba n'a aucune difficulté à le suivre des yeux -il dépasse tout le monde d'une tête, en même temps. Takami se retourne une dernière fois, semble surpris de voir que Sakuraba n'a pas bougé et lui fait un vague signe de main accompagné d'un nouveau sourire avant de disparaître au coin d'un couloir.

 

Sakuraba sait qu'il voudrait pouvoir le suivre. Rester avec lui. Continuer de le voir sourire.

Tenir sa main dans la sienne.

L'embrasser.

 

Sakuraba n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il tomberait amoureux de la première personne qui lui mettrait un poing dans la figure.

Et pourtant, il réalise aujourd'hui que c'est là que tout a commencé, et que ces sentiments vont être durs à ignorer plus longtemps.

 

Arrivé chez lui, il s'écroule sur son lit, attrape un magazine qu'il a acheté la veille et feuillette les pages sans y prêter aucune attention.

  1. Bon.



Il est amoureux.

D'un garçon.

 

Sakuraba est à peu près certain d'avoir préféré les filles, jusqu'ici. Ou au moins le concept de "fille", en tout cas. Mais d'un autre côté, il réalise que ça va faire trois ans que la plupart des filles ne s'adressent plus vraiment à lui de manière normale et que l'idée qu'il s'en fait est peut-être éloignée de la réalité.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que Takami n'est pas une fille, et mis à part son côté mère-poule, il n'a vraiment rien qui s'apparente à la gent féminine.

 

Sakuraba jette le magazine par terre, laisse sa tête s'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

Il avait bien besoin de ça.

Seize ans, c'est probablement l'âge de se poser ce genre de questions et de faire des expériences, mais il s'en serait bien passé.

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire. Il voit Takami tous les jours : ce serait malhonnête de ne rien lui dire. Mais en même temps, à quoi ça l'avancerait ? Le mieux qu'il puisse espérer c'est que Takami trouve juste ça un peu bizarre mais qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

 

Sakuraba ferme les yeux.

 

Non, c'est faux, le mieux qu'il puisse espérer, c'est que ses sentiments soient réciproqués.

Rien qu'à l'imaginer, Sakuraba sent son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

 

Il n'y croit pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour décider de suite que c'est impossible. Dans le cas potentiel où Takami serait gay, il aurait peut-être toutes ses chances ?

La question lui semble saugrenue. Il n'a jamais imaginé aucun de ses amis comme étant gay, et ça lui semble bizarre de présupposer quelque chose de ce style.

Et puis de toute façon Sakuraba sait qu'il est quand même plutôt insupportable. Takami est déjà bien brave de rester avec lui tous les soirs à l'entraînement. Et de lui expliquer un cours de maths de temps en temps pour lui permettre d'échapper au rattrapage. Et de lui remonter le moral quand il déprime.

 

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait décemment s'amuser à avouer ses sentiments juste avant une finale de championnat. Il est à peu près certain que le lycéen n'irait pas lui en tenir rigueur : Takami est toujours trop coulant, trop gentil, trop attentionné envers Sakuraba pour que ce dernier puisse imaginer une réaction réellement négative... mais Sakuraba est bien certain que c'est lui qui fera n'importe quoi pendant le match, s'il se déclare avant.

 

Il va laisser passer le match, et y réfléchir par la suite, voilà.

 

______________________________

 

C'est le plus sérieusement du monde et sans arrière-pensée que Sakuraba manque de vendre la mèche en redescendant de l'estrade l'ayant consacré l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Tôkyô.

 

De retour aux vestiaires, sa médaille autour du cou, il voit pourtant qu'un tiers de son équipe possède la même : la quasi-totalité de la ligne de défense du Best 11 vient d'Ôjô. Les quelques actions qui ont passé la ligne d'Ôjô se sont faites arrêtées net par Shin, de toute façon.

Alors qu'il attrape sa médaille en main pour la ranger, Ôtawara lui donne une claque dans le dos qui le pousse d'un demi-mètre, et quand il se retourne, son sempai lui offre un grand sourire.

 

"Bravo, Sakuraba ! Une médaille de plus côté offense ! La classe !

\- Ah, merci, Ôtawara-san. Félicitations à vous aussi."

 

Ôtawara a gagné sa distinction en tant que défenseur, comme la majorité des joueurs d'Ôjô.

 

"Bien joué, Sakuraba !", enchaîne Kagamidô.

"Ouais, t'as assuré.

\- On va tout exploser au tournoi du Kantô !"

 

Des rires et des applaudissements fusent, et tout le monde se congratule avec plaisir. L'équipe est soudée, la défense n'a jamais été aussi forte, et Sakuraba réalise... qu'il est à sa place, ici, dans cette équipe de champions.

Il ne pourrait pas seul, pas sans Takami, mais avec le quarterback, oui, ils peuvent atteindre les sommets.

 

Le retour chez lui est plus difficile. L'euphorie de la fin du championnat retombe, et Sakuraba ne peut s'empêcher de remettre sur le tapis sa prise de tête de la veille. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire une déclaration avant une finale, ni au milieu des vestiaires avec toute l'équipe présente, mais demain ? Après-demain ? Il n'a pas vraiment d'excuse pour tergiverser... le prochain championnat est dans plus d'un mois, ce serait incongru de penser qu'il puisse influencer un match maintenant.

 

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

 

"Takami-san ?

\- Sakuraba, tu es déjà parti ? Je ne t'ai pas vu décoller.

\- Ah, pardon, je n'avais pas pensé que ça prendrait autant de temps après le match et j'avais promis à ma mère d'être rentré pour le dîner, alors j'ai dû m'éclipser...

\- Pas de souci. Sakuraba, je voulais..."

 

Takami marque une pause dans sa phrase et Sakuraba est étonné de l'entendre hésiter. C'est tout sauf le style du lycéen.

Il s'arrête dans sa marche.

 

"... je voulais te féliciter une nouvelle fois pour ton prix. Et te dire que ce que tu m'as dit en le recevant... ça m'a vraiment touché. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé, en n'acceptant pas le compliment, ce n'était vraiment pas mon but.

\- ... Takami-san, non, bien sûr que non, juste que... enfin, c'est bête, forcément vous savez que c'est grâce à vous si j'ai réussi à devenir meilleur. Mais je tenais à vous le dire. Je tenais à ce que tout le monde le sache.

\- Je reste persuadé que ce sont tes propres efforts qui t'ont amené là où tu en es, Sakuraba. Mais si j'ai pu t'aider à t'améliorer, à te motiver... alors je suis pleinement satisfait."

 

Sakuraba sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

"Je suis fier de toi, et heureux de pouvoir jouer avec toi. Toutes ces soirées passées à s'entraîner, elles ont payées. Et même si tu n'avais pas eu ce prix, ça en aurait valu la peine. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

\- ... merci, Takami-san.", arrive difficilement à articuler Sakuraba. "Je..."

 

Il pourrait le dire maintenant. Il pourrait sortir ça de sa poitrine, s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible pour pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'équilibre avant le prochain tournoi.

 

"Je ne sais pas si je mérite tous les efforts que vous faites pour moi, mais je vous assure, je... j'en suis plus reconnaissant que ce que vous imaginez. Je...

\- Sakuraba.", interrompt Takami. "Tu te trompes, ce ne sont pas des "efforts" que je fais, ce n'est pas un fardeau que d'être ton partenaire. C'est ce dont j'ai envie. Ça me fait plaisir de m'entraîner avec toi tous les jours. Ce n'est pas désintéressé comme tu sembles l'imaginer."

 

Sakuraba sent sa gorge se serrer. Il ne se sent pas du tout prêt à risquer ce qu'il a à présent avec Takami, en fait.

Cette passion commune, ce confort de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un qui est toujours là, c'est ce qui l'a fait tomber amoureux, certes, mais c'est aussi quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de gâcher. Il ne peut pas envisager d'avoir à y renoncer.

 

"Sakuraba ?", finit par demander Takami au bout de longs instants où le lycéen est resté silencieux.

"Hm, je suis toujours là.

\- Je voudrais être face à toi, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule à argumenter au téléphone."

 

Sakuraba, lui, est bien certain de ne pas vouloir Takami en face de lui. Il a la larme à l'œil, la boule au ventre et est persuadé qu'il serait dans un état encore plus pathétique si Takami était physiquement présent.

 

"... vous argumentez très bien au téléphone aussi, Takami-san.", finit-il par dire, heureux d'entendre sa voix rester posée.

 

Takami se contente de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

 

"On se voit demain à l'entraînement ?", propose Sakuraba.

"Hm. Il faut que j'assure, maintenant que tout le monde sait que j'ai le meilleur receveur de Tôkyô... A demain, Sakuraba."

 

Quand Sakuraba raccroche, il a encore la poitrine serrée, la respiration rapide et les mains affreusement moites.

 

Il ne sait absolument pas gérer le fait d'être amoureux, c'est certain.

 

______________________________

 

Sakuraba est totalement persuadé que Takami va bien finir par s'en rendre compte tout seul. Forcément, il ne pourra pas éternellement ignorer que Sakuraba le fixe un peu trop souvent, rougit plus aux compliments, s'assied juste un chouia trop près de lui chaque matin lors du briefing de Shôgun.

Et Sakuraba n'a pas foncièrement envie qu'il s'en rende compte, mais il est totalement incapable de modifier son attitude. Il quémande la moindre attention de Takami, et Takami lui donne tout l'attention qu'il peut lui offrir, tous les jours.

 

"Takami-san, vous auriez un peu de temps à la pause-déjeuner pour m'aider sur mes exercices d'anglais ?", demande-t-il dans les vestiaires à la fin de l'entraînement du matin.

 

Au moins, comme Takami est bon dans toutes les matières, et Sakuraba à peu près mauvais dans toutes, ce dernier a toujours une excuse pour demander son aide.

Et Sakuraba sait bien que Takami est incapable de répondre non à ce genre de demandes.

 

A la pause-déjeuner, Sakuraba avale rapidement son repas avant de retrouver Takami à la bibliothèque, à peu près déserte à cette heure-ci.

 

"Je me suis pris un savon de ma prof d'anglais après le dernier contrôle, alors... j'aimerais bien remonter mes notes.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu as à faire, déjà."

 

Sakuraba s'exécute, et Takami lui explique le point de grammaire qui était le sujet de sa dernière leçon. Sakuraba quitte toujours les cours en ayant l'impression d'avoir compris quelque chose, mais une fois face aux exercices, il réalise la plupart du temps qu'en fait, non, pas du tout.

Takami fait le premier exercice avec lui, et les réponses lui paraissent évidentes, avec les explications qui vont avec. Par contre, quand le lycéen finit par le laisser réfléchir seul, tout lui paraît moins clair, et surtout, son attention a du mal à se focaliser sur son livre d'anglais alors que Takami est juste là.

 

"Tu n'as pas l'air très concentré, aujourd'hui...", fait remarquer Takami au bout de quelques minutes et Sakuraba sent ses joues chauffer et prie de ne pas trop rougir.

"Pardon, je vous prends de votre temps et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquine.

\- En anglais j'ai l'impression d'être toujours à la ramasse, pourtant c'est une matière que je travaille. Je suis plutôt bon pour retenir des listes, en plus.

\- ... si tu n'apprends que le vocabulaire, ça ne fait pas tout.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment apprendre le reste, je crois. Les exercices répétitifs, ça va, mais la traduction... je galère.

\- Ce qu'il te faut, c'est une méthodologie. Pour que tu puisses analyser correctement ce que tu dois traduire et utiliser les points de grammaire qu'il faut au bon moment.

\- ...... si vous le dites.

\- J'ai un bouquin là-dessus chez moi. Je pourrais te le prêter et on fera quelques exercices qui en sortent ensemble, si tu veux voir si ça te convient.

\- Ah, merci, ce... ce serait gentil, oui.

\- En attendant, finis quand même tes devoirs. Je suis là si tu as une question..."

 

Sakuraba fait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son livre, mais il se sent particulièrement troublé, dans cette situation. Il a beau avoir l'habitude d'être physiquement proche de Takami, là il a du mal à penser à autre chose que la présence du garçon à ses côtés, a du mal à décoller ses yeux de la main droite de Takami qui traîne sur la table à côté de son bras.

Sakuraba prend une longue inspiration, relit l'énoncé et l'exemple et, heureux de tout comprendre à nouveau, arrive à se focaliser sur la tâche. Il arrive même à ne pas trop être distrait quand, au bout de longues minutes, la main de Takami disparaît de son champ de vision.

Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que celle-ci finisse sur sa tête.

 

"Ca repousse...", commente Takami en passant une main dans les cheveux de Sakuraba et ce dernier a l'impression qu'il va juste s'évanouir. "... pardon, je te déconcentre.

\- Ah, euh, non, c'est rien."

 

Takami récupère sa main et Sakuraba se sent respirer à nouveau, même s'il est un peu déçu. Il tourne son visage vers le lycéen, à peu près certain qu'il aura l'air encore plus louche s'il reste le nez fixé sur son exercice d'anglais.

Takami affiche un sourire amusé.

 

"Promis, je te laisse travailler. C'est que je suis venu les mains vides, alors quand je n'ai pas à t'aider, je me retrouve désœuvré.", ajoute Takami en laissant son genou venir au contact de celui de Sakuraba un instant sous la table.

 

Le cœur de Sakuraba cogne tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment fait Takami pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

 

"Vous, euh... vous pouvez peut-être déjà jeter un œil à ce que j'ai fait ? Me dire où je me suis trompé ?"

 

Le sourire de Takami s'accentue puis le lycéen se rapproche un peu plus pour pouvoir lire ce que Sakuraba a écrit. Ce dernier est bien décidé à ne pas défaillir alors que l'épaule de Takami entre en contact avec la sienne.

 

"Ah ben tu vois, tu as tout compris. Juste ici, tu as inversé deux lettres dans ce mot.", explique Takami en soulignant le texte incriminé. "Des fois je me dis que tu me demandes de l'aide juste parce que ça te force à travailler un peu, une fois que je suis là.

\- ... pardon.

\- C'est rien, va. Ça me fait réviser aussi.

\- C'est que vous expliquez bien, et quand vous êtes là ça me motive à ne pas faire de faute...

\- Tu vas me faire le même discours que pour le foot ? C'est grâce à moi que tu te motives et que tu t'améliores ?

\- ... ne vous moquez pas, Takami-san.", répond Sakuraba avec une moue boudeuse en baissant la tête.

 

La main droite de Takami revient se poser sur sa tête, caresse distraitement ses cheveux et Sakuraba relève les yeux, son regard venant chercher celui de Takami. Son sourire n'a rien de moqueur. Takami semble plus attendri qu'autre chose, en fait.

 

"Je ne me moque pas.", se contente-t-il de répondre et il récupère sa main au bout de quelques instants. "Ça te va vraiment bien, les cheveux courts.", reprend-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

 

Sakuraba se sent rougir comme jamais à cette remarque sortie de nulle part et son regard se détourne à nouveau.

 

"... vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous ne vous moquez pas ?", demande-t-il en poussant un soupir exagéré et Takami se contente de rire doucement, avant de repousser le livre de Sakuraba vers le garçon, l'invitant très clairement à reprendre ses exercices.

 

________________________

 

Le débriefing de Shôgun s'arrête et Sakuraba suit instinctivement Takami aux vestiaires. On est jeudi, et l'entraînement s'arrête ici pour eux même si tous les autres membres du club restent sur le terrain. Sakuraba sent ses poings se serrer. Il meurt d'envie de s'entraîner plus. De rester encore et de continuer.

Shin se dirige aussi vers les vestiaires et Sakuraba n'a aucun doute sur le fait que l'entraînement de son meilleur ami n'est pas fini.

 

"Tu vas courir ?

\- Non, je passe en salle de musculation."

 

Alors que Shin passe une tenue d'entraînement en lieu et place de ses épaulières, Takami pénètre dans les vestiaires et offre un sourire aux deux garçons déjà présents. Sakuraba sort son sac de son casier, le pose à côté de son casque et des protections qu'il a déjà retirées et part en quête d'une tenue correcte qui ne soit pas son uniforme pour se changer. Il a pris l'habitude de ne pas remettre son uniforme après l'entraînement parce qu'il préfère largement se doucher dans le confort de sa salle de bains que dans les locaux du club. Il enlève son haut, fait un signe de tête à Shin qui quitte la pièce, avant d'être surpris par la voix de Takami alors qu'il allait mettre son t-shirt.

 

"Regarde ça."

 

Sakuraba traverse la pièce pour venir voir ce que Takami regarde d'un air amusé et qui apparemment se trouve dans son casier.

C'est un scarabée.

Un énoooorme scarabée.

Probablement le plus gros qu'il ait jamais vu.

 

"Vous voulez que je vous en débarrasse, Takami-san ?", demande Sakuraba sur le ton de l'humour.

"Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment friand de l'avoir sur mon uniforme.

\- Vous avez peur des insectes ?

\- Peur, non, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les attraper.", avoue le lycéen, et Sakuraba se sent bizarrement enchanté d'avoir cet avantage sur Takami.

 

Il pose son t-shirt, tend sa main vers le scarabée et attrape la bestiole sans difficulté. Il hésite une seconde puis se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, et envoie le scarabée vivre sa vie à l'extérieur.

 

"Un vrai chevalier servant.

\- On ne s'appelle pas les "White Knights" pour rien.

\- Effectivement.", acquiesce Takami, le sourire aux lèvres. "Je ne suis pas certain que les chevaliers abandonnent leurs habits derrière eux, par contre.", ajoute-t-il en tendant à Sakuraba le t-shirt qu'il a laissé dans son casier.

"Vous croyez ?

\- ... ne te mets pas à suivre l'exemple d'Ôtawara, s'il te plaît."

 

Sakuraba pouffe de rire et enfile son t-shirt. Alors qu'il allait finir de le rabattre sur son ventre, ses yeux se redressent vers Takami. Sakuraba réalise que ce dernier est en train de l'observer, le sourire de leur conversation ayant disparu de son visage. Leurs regards se croisent et Sakuraba est électrisé. Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de Takami : une envie, un sentiment... quelque chose que Sakuraba est sûr de mal interpréter.

Mais quelque chose.

Il va peut-être faire la pire bêtise de sa vie, mais il n'a pas grand-chose à perdre.

Il pose une main sur le poignet de Takami, se rapproche, continue de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Il peut voir que la respiration de Takami s'accélère, et plus il s'approche, plus il est convaincu qu'il ne va pas être rejeté. Alors que ses lèvres vont attraper celles de Takami, c'est ce dernier qui réduit la distance entre eux et l'embrasse, une main saisissant sa nuque.

Sakuraba sent sa poitrine se compresser, son estomac se nouer, ses jambes vibrer sous son poids. Il retourne le baiser de Takami, se rapproche le plus près qu'il puisse.

Il ne veut plus jamais s'écarter.

Il pose une main sur la hanche de Takami, à la limite de son t-shirt, et sent ce dernier trembler à ce toucher.

 

Le bruit de la porte lui fait reprendre ses esprits, et il s'écarte de Takami le plus vite qu'il peut. Maintenant qu'il peut le voir, il se rend compte que le garçon est rouge et haletant. Une main remonte à son visage pour repositionner ses lunettes et Takami se tourne vers son casier.

 

"Takami-san, Shôgun veut encore vous voir avant que vous ne partiez.", dit Nekoyama, qui fait partie du groupe qui vient d'arriver dans les vestiaires.

 

Sakuraba se sent particulièrement mal. Comment a-t-il pu oser faire ce qu'il a fait ? A ce moment ? A cet endroit ? Maintenant Takami doit partir et il se sent idiot.

 

Takami enfile la veste de son uniforme, referme son sac, le remet dans son casier et jette un regard à Sakuraba avant de ressortir du vestiaire. Sakuraba pousse un long soupir, ferme les yeux et essaie de faire le point.

 

Il n'a pas été rejeté.

Pas du tout, même.

Est-ce que Takami nourrit les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Est-ce qu'il peut espérer pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser ?

Takami a laissé son sac dans son casier, il va forcément repasser ici avant de repartir. Sakuraba se décide donc à l'attendre. Quand il reviendra, il pourra finalement faire sa déclaration, et espérer... espérer quoi ?

Une déclaration en retour ?

Sakuraba n'ose pas imaginer la scène. Takami a beau être la personne la plus attentionnée envers lui qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, il a vraiment du mal à se figurer une telle discussion. Et même en supposant que Takami soit amoureux de lui, il ne s'imagine pas vraiment ce qui peut venir après. Un baiser comme celui qu'ils ont partagé ? Plus ? Que Takami devienne son petit ami ? Sakuraba ne sait même pas si c'est quelque chose qui lui plairait, d'être en couple.

 

"Et ben, Sakuraba, tu comptes t'enraciner dans les vestiaires ?", demande Kanzaki, arrivé avec Nekoyama et désormais sur le point de quitter le lycée.

"Ah, j'attends Takami-san, en fait. J'avais encore quelque chose à lui dire.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne le vois pas déjà assez.", rigole Kanzaki et Sakuraba fait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir plus que de raison. "Bon, allez, à demain !"

 

La porte s'ouvre avant que Kanzaki ne l'atteigne et comme à chaque fois, Sakuraba relève la tête pour voir qui entre. Il est à la fois satisfait et terrorisé en constatant qu'il s'agit de Takami.

 

"Quand on parle du loup...", ajoute Kanzaki en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakuraba avant de quitter le vestiaire et Sakuraba a juste envie de se cacher dans un trou et de ne jamais en sortir.

 

"... tu es encore là ?", demande Takami en repérant Sakuraba assis sur l'unique banc de la pièce.

"Hm. Je...", commence Sakuraba, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut dire avec la moitié de leur équipe autour. "Vous avez un peu de temps, après ?

\- Pas vraiment mais je vais faire en sorte de me libérer.

\- Non, je... enfin...", commence Sakuraba, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, il aimerait que Takami se libère pour lui, mais il ne veut pas être une charge.

Ils se voient tous les jours, il peut peut-être attendre de le voir demain.

Comme ça il aurait le temps de préparer ce qu'il a à dire.

"Marche avec moi, veux-tu ?", propose Takami en refermant son casier, son sac à la main.

 

Sakuraba se lève, suit Takami en-dehors des vestiaires du club.

Les couloirs d'Ôjô sont quasiment vides à cette heure. La plupart des élèves ont fini leurs activités extra-scolaires. Seuls les deux clubs les plus importants d'Ôjô ont des horaires aussi étendus : le foot et la chorale. Sakuraba peut entendre vaguement la répétition en cours, ce qui confère une atmosphère plutôt étrange aux lieux.

Takami ne se dirige pas vers la sortie mais vers les salles de cours des troisièmes années. Il a probablement des affaires de classe à récupérer. Il marche d'un pas rapide, en silence, et Sakuraba n'ose pas prendre la parole. Sa gorge est comprimée, ses joues en feu et sa main droite serre nerveusement la lanière de son sac de sport.

Takami ouvre la porte de sa classe -complètement vide à cette heure tardive- et Sakuraba le suit, refermant derrière lui. Takami se tourne vers lui et Sakuraba comprend dans l'instant qu'ils ne sont pas venus ici pour récupérer des affaires. Le quarterback le regarde d'une façon que Sakuraba ne sait pas vraiment caractériser, les traits tendus et le regard interrogateur.

Il faut qu'il dise quelque chose.

 

"... Takami-san.", commence-t-il, mais sa voix est plus tremblante qu'il ne le voudrait.

 

Il aimerait avoir le courage qu'il a eu tout à l'heure, de s'approcher et de poser une main sur son poignet.

Au final, c'est Takami qui réduit la distance entre eux et le lycéen pose sa main droite sur l'épaule de Sakuraba, à la limite de son cou. Alors que le quarterback s'apprête à prendre la parole, Sakuraba l'attire à lui, et leurs lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau. Sakuraba lâche son sac de sport, qui atterrit à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd, et réalise que Takami l'imite, laisse ses affaires tomber au sol pour se concentrer sur le baiser.

 

"... Sakuraba...", soupire Takami quand leurs lèvres s'écartent alors que les corps des deux lycéens se rapprochent.

 

Sakuraba se sent complètement anéanti à ce son. L'instant d'après, sa bouche a retrouvé celle de Takami et Sakuraba a bien l'intention de ne pas s'arrêter de si tôt. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, ses joues sont en feu, mais il en veut plus. Il passe ses mains autour de la taille de Takami, serre le tissu de la veste d'uniforme entre ces doigts alors que les lèvres de Takami écartent doucement les siennes pour approfondir le baiser.

Ce n'est pas le premier baiser de Sakuraba, loin de là. Il a déjà eu plusieurs copines, au début du collège, avant de devenir mannequin et d'avoir signé un document lui interdisant d'être en couple. Ca ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas manqué : il avait eu des copines parce que c'était la chose à faire. Il pensait tout de même avoir été sincèrement amoureux de l'une d'entre elles. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressent à présent. Il n'a jamais ressenti cette envie irrépressible de plus, ce sentiment de fondre sur place, de devoir s'accrocher le plus fort possible pour ne pas s'écrouler sous la vague de plaisir qui le traverse.

La main que Takami avait posée sur son épaule est graduellement remontée dans son cou et tient désormais sa nuque fermement, et l'autre se place sur son bras, juste sous la limite de sa manche. Sakuraba ne comprend pas comment ce simple contact sur son bras peut lui faire autant d'effet, mais il est bien certain d'en vouloir plus, de vouloir sentir le jeune homme contre lui, même s'il n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il a plus envie de sentir les mains de Takami sur lui ou de toucher le garçon lui-même.

Ses mains quittent le dos de Takami, glissent sur ses flancs et passent sous la veste de son uniforme et Sakuraba sent les lèvres de Takami s'écarter des siennes pour prendre une inspiration soudaine. Conforté dans ce qu'il fait, il tire légèrement sur le t-shirt que Takami porte sous sa veste, pose ses mains à même la peau du jeune homme. La sensation est délicieuse.

L'instant suivant, le corps de Takami le pousse et Sakuraba se retrouve le dos contre le mur, la main droite de Takami descendant dans une caresse possessive le long de son flanc et l'une de ses cuisses venant prendre place entre celles de Sakuraba. Ce qui n'était qu'un début d'érection jusqu'ici ne doit définitivement plus être discret vu leurs positions, et Sakuraba n'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement quand la main de Takami passe à son tour sous son t-shirt.

Le baiser s'arrête un instant, leurs regards se croisent et Sakuraba est bien certain que Takami peut lire tout ce qu'il ressent quand il le regarde comme ça. Il reste figé une seconde, mais la main de Takami glisse plus haut sous son t-shirt et Sakuraba sent ses yeux se fermer de leur propre initiative. Il retire ses mains de sous les habits de Takami, vient encercler la nuque du jeune homme pour attirer celui-ci à lui et embrasse sa joue, son cou, sa mâchoire. Il laisse de nouveau échapper un son quand la friction de la cuisse de Takami contre son entrejambe se fait plus insistante et Sakuraba attrape à nouveau les lèvres de Takami des siennes. Le baiser est fougueux, ne ressemble à rien de ce que Sakuraba a déjà pu expérimenter et quand la main de Takami sous son t-shirt redescend sur sa hanche pour passer sous l'élastique du survêtement qu'il porte, Sakuraba se sent perdre pied.

  
"Mmh... Ta... kami-san...", soupire-t-il et son bassin se décale pour que la main de Takami ait plus de place, pour que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il est totalement convaincu par la présence des doigts de Takami à la limite de ses sous-vêtements.

  
La main de Takami passe doucement sur son érection, par-dessus son boxer. Sakuraba hoquète à la sensation et n'arrive pas à retenir son bassin de venir au contact. Il n'a jamais rien vécu de pareil. C'est délicieux et... à sens unique.

Il devrait probablement rendre la pareille.

  
Sakuraba récupère ses mains et les glisse à nouveau sous la veste de Takami alors que ce dernier le caresse avec plus d'insistance. Sakuraba sent que ses doigts tremblent -comme tout son corps- à la sensation, et au final ouvrir le pantalon de Takami devient une tâche plus difficile qu'il n'imaginait dans cette situation.  
  
"Haa..."  
  
L'expiration que pousse Takami fait frémir Sakuraba, mais il arrive enfin à déboutonner le pantalon, descendant la fermeture éclair et laissant ses doigts venir au contact de Takami dans l'instant suivant.  
Le front de Takami vient se poser sur l'épaule de Sakuraba et le garçon peut sentir le souffle chaud du lycéen sur lui.

Sakuraba hasarde sa main plus avant, caresse plus franchement Takami mais se sent flancher quand le garçon glisse ses doigts dans son boxer, ces derniers entrant directement à son contact.  
  
"Mmh ! Mmh !", gémit Sakuraba aux mouvements de Takami sur son érection et il se décide à faire exactement la même chose, baissant le sous-vêtement de Takami pour pouvoir saisir sa verge.  
"Sa.... Sakuraba..."

  
Sakuraba se retient de gémir plus fort, sent tout son corps se tendre mais fait de son mieux pour rendre la pareille à Takami.

Il a rarement eu aussi chaud, et il a du mal à contrôler les mouvements de son corps, coincé entre le mur et Takami. Il cherche à nouveau les lèvres de Takami, est heureux de partager un baiser qui se fait interrompre toutes les secondes pour que l'un des deux reprenne son souffle.

Il sait qu'il va bientôt jouir, et le fait que Takami accélère son mouvement n'arrange rien.

  
"Hnn !!", gémit Sakuraba et il éjacule dans la main de Takami, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas interrompre sa caresse. Quelques instants plus tard, la tête de Takami vient se reposer à nouveau sur son épaule et le garçon jouit à son tour.

 

Sakuraba a du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Heureusement que le mur derrière lui le soutient, parce qu'il serait déjà par terre sans cet appui.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Doucement, le visage de Takami s'écarte de lui, juste assez pour que leurs regards se croisent.

Takami le regarde d'un air interrogatif. Il a les joues encore un peu colorées mais sa respiration s'est calmée plus vite que celle de Sakuraba.

C'est le moment de dire quelque chose.

Sûrement.

Sakuraba en est bien certain, en tout cas.

 

"... ça va ?", demande Takami et Sakuraba a à peine le courage de hocher de la tête pour répondre.

 

Takami s'écarte légèrement, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez dans un mouvement qui semble plus nerveux qu'autre chose, puis se baisse, fouille dans son sac de sa main gauche et sort un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il partage avec Sakuraba. Takami nettoie sa main, remet ses habits correctement et Sakuraba l'imite, sent ses joues rougir bien que le geste soit sûrement moins honteux que ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Dans une salle de classe.

 

"Je... ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive.", finit par ajouter Takami et Sakuraba est mortifié.

Est-ce que Takami n'en avait pas eu envie ? Est-ce qu'il s'était senti obligé ?

"J'espère que ça ne va rien gâcher entre nous.", continue Takami et Sakuraba se pose encore plus de questions. Gâcher quoi ? Leur amitié ? Leur amour naissant ? Leurs passes au foot ?

 

Takami regarde sa montre, se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Il est embarrassé. Il a autre chose à faire et très clairement, le tripoter ne devait pas être au programme de sa soirée à l'origine.

Sakuraba n'a aucune idée de quoi faire.

Est-ce le bon moment pour lui dire qu'il est amoureux de lui ?

Est-ce qu'il doit l'inviter à partir, vu qu'il a clairement un autre endroit où il est censé être ?  
Sakuraba aimerait juste savoir quelle est la procédure à suivre quand on embrasse un ami et qu'on finit par se tripoter mutuellement.

 

"Sakuraba ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot...", dit Takami et Sakuraba se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Takami-san, je... vous aviez des choses à faire, je... je ne voulais pas vous retenir."

 

A sa réponse, les yeux de Takami se peinent, et Sakuraba regrette instantanément ce qu'il a dit.

Comment son cerveau a-t-il pu penser que c'était la bonne chose à dire ?

 

"Non, je... je dis n'importe quoi. Je voulais vous retenir. Hm. Voilà, je voulais.", dit-il avec plus de fermeté. "Mais je suis désolé de vous avoir pris au dépourvu."

 

Takami se met à rire doucement et Sakuraba se sent un peu plus détendu.

Un tout petit peu plus.

 

"Au dépourvu, c'est le cas de le dire.

\- ... même si ce n'était pas réfléchi, c'était... c'était ce que je voulais. J'espère que, enfin... que pour vous...

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'imaginer que je n'avais pas envie de ce qu'il vient de se passer.", interrompt Takami.

 

S'il pouvait rougir plus, Sakuraba le ferait. Son regard fuit vers son sac de sport, au sol à côté de lui.

 

"Pardon, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.", reprend Takami sur le ton doux et posé que Sakuraba lui connait, même s'il peut déceler une note d'incertitude dans sa voix. "Excuse-moi.

\- Non, je... c'est moi.

\- Et... oui, je suis attendu, mais je ne partirai pas avant d'être sûr que tout va bien. Entre nous.

\- ... tout va bien.

\- Sûr ?

\- Hm.

\- ... Sakuraba ?

\- Oui ?

\- ... non, rien.", se reprend Takami, comme s'il avait voulu poser une autre question mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment. "On marche ensemble jusqu'à la gare ?", propose-t-il, un sourire timide aux lèvres et Sakuraba se sent rassuré par l'expression de Takami à cet instant.

 

C'est Takami. Il connait ce garçon depuis des années. Ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir ne change rien au fait que ce soit quelqu'un d'affable et d'attentionné. Il n'a pas à se sentir si stressé d'être en sa présence.

 

"Hm. Avec plaisir. Il faut juste que... je passe aux toilettes.", explique-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de s'il est assez décent pour rentrer chez lui.

"... moi aussi.", soupire Takami et Sakuraba sourit pour toute réponse.

 

Après constatation de l'état de ses habits -son t-shirt a une tache suspecte au niveau de son abdomen-, Sakuraba se décide à se changer à nouveau et à mettre son uniforme qu'il avait gardé plié dans son sac.

En sortant des toilettes, il constate que Takami a fait exactement l'inverse: il a troqué son uniforme  contre sa tenue d'entraînement, et Sakuraba se met à rire.

 

"Il fallait que je porte mon uniforme à ce moment-là, hein.", remarque-t-il, embêté, et Sakuraba doit dire qu'il est bien content de ne pas être à sa place.

Les deux lycéens reprennent chacun leur sac sur l'épaule et se dirigent vers la sortie, et Sakuraba réalise qu'il n'entend plus la chorale chanter. Le silence entre Takami et lui est pourtant le même que lors du chemin aller jusqu'à la salle de classe : intimidant et difficile à rompre.

Une fois dans la rue, Sakuraba se sent légèrement plus à l'aise, comme s'il avait d'un coup rejoint la réalité. Ou que ce qu'il venait de se passer s'intégrait enfin à la réalité. Il accompagne Takami jusqu'à la gare, et tout du long, il est incapable de prendre la parole et de faire autre chose que de se souvenir des mains de Takami sur lui, de ses baisers, de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a tout juste un quart d'heure.

 

"... bon.", fait Takami, au niveau de l'entrée de la gare.

"On... se voit demain ?", propose Sakuraba, hésitant.

"Bien sûr.", répond Takami dans un sourire particulièrement chaleureux. "Je ferai en sorte d'être là tôt à l'entraînement du matin. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- ... vous aussi."

 

Takami reste immobile encore quelques secondes à le regarder, semble hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, puis se détourne et passe le portique de la gare.

Sakuraba suit Takami des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse à un tournant, puis pousse un long soupir.

Il est à peu près certain d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

Et aussi quasiment sûr de ne pas avoir fait sa déclaration.

 

Il sort son portable, s'apprête à écrire un mail à Takami.

Face à l'écran, il ne sait pas quoi écrire. Il ne va pas faire une déclaration par mail.

 

'Je ferai aussi en sorte d'être là tôt, demain matin.', se décide-t-il à écrire. Il range son téléphone dans son sac et se résout à rentrer chez lui.

 

________________________

 

Il se décide à arriver une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. De toute façon il a passé la nuit à se réveiller toutes les heures en imaginant avoir loupé son réveil et fait faux bond à Takami.

A 6h45, il n'y a pas un chat à Ôjô. Juste le concierge dans l'entrée, qui est bizarrement déjà levé et en train de lire son journal.

 

"Club de foot ?", demande-t-il et Sakuraba se demande s'il a seulement le droit d'être ici de si bon matin.

"Oui.

\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot...", rigole le concierge, et Sakuraba espère que ça veut dire que Takami est déjà là.

 

Il accélère le pas et au moment où la porte des vestiaires apparaît dans son champ de vision, il se rend compte que Takami est à côté, adossé au mur.

Sakuraba fait un grand sourire et au bout de quelques instants, Takami se rend compte de sa présence. Il se décolle du mur, lui rend son sourire.

 

"Bonjour."

 

Sakuraba se sent complètement bête et amoureux, n'arrivant même pas à répondre à la salutation de Takami.

Ce dernier lui tend une main et Sakuraba l'attrape dans l'instant.

De sa main libre, Takami ouvre la porte du club, l'invite à y entrer. A l'instant où la porte se ferme, Sakuraba sait ce qu'il va se passer. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent, les mains de Takami encerclent sa taille, et Sakuraba est juste pleinement satisfait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en veuille plus.

Il passe une main sous le t-shirt de Takami, retrouve la sensation délicieuse de sa peau brûlante sous ses doigts et est déçu quand les lèvres de Takami s'écartent des siennes.

 

"Sakuraba...", soupire Takami, et il attrape son poignet. "Je te laisserais bien continuer mais il y aura bientôt du monde..."

 

Sakuraba retire la main de sous le t-shirt et s'écarte doucement, les joues rouges.

Takami remet ses habits correctement, puis redresse son regard vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

"On pourra continuer ? Je veux dire... à un autre moment ?", demande Sakuraba.

 

Takami regarde sa montre, fronce les sourcils, puis semble prendre une décision.

Il sort une clé de sa poche, et ferme la porte du club de l'intérieur.

 

"Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir la clé, alors ça ne nous lai..."

 

Sakuraba interrompt Takami d'un baiser sur les lèvres, tout de suite fougueux.

S'ils n'ont que quelques minutes : tant pis. Il est de toute façon trop excité pour que ça dure plus.

 

________________

 

Il est bien incapable de dire de quoi ont parlé les cours auxquels il a assisté dans la matinée. A moitié tiraillé par le sommeil et à rêvasser de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Takami, Sakuraba n'a prêté aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait dans sa classe.

 

"Tu as mal dormi ?", demande Shin à l'interclasse.

"On ne peut rien te cacher.", rigole Sakuraba, qui s'étonne toujours après toutes ces années de la capacité de Shin a décelé les variations de l'état physique des personnes autour de lui.

"Tu es en meilleure forme, le vendredi, d'habitude."

 

Sakuraba n'est pas sûr de bien savoir ce qu'il peut répondre à ça.

 

"... merci de ta sollicitude ?

\- On a un match amical, dimanche. Fais en sorte d'être bien reposé d'ici-là. J'ai un protocole de sommeil de qualité, si tu veux.

\- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste une mauvaise nuit."

 

A la pause-déjeuner, Sakuraba entend une camarade appeler son nom et réalise que Takami est à la porte de sa classe. Il se lève dans l'instant et vient rejoindre le jeune homme.

 

"Tu as un peu de temps pour discuter ?", demande-t-il et Sakuraba se sent à la fois heureux de la présence de Takami et fébrile de la discussion à venir.

"On peut manger ensemble, si vous voulez.

\- Si tu veux. Tu veux manger où ?

\- Oh, euh, n'importe où, j'ai un bentô.

\- Pareil. Je vais le chercher et on se retrouve ici dans deux minutes ?"

 

Sakuraba répond d'un sourire, attrape son bentô et attend Takami a l'entrée de sa classe. Ils se dirigent ensuite à l'extérieur, dans la cour de l'établissement où ils sont loin d'être les seuls à avoir choisi de manger. Le mur contre lequel ils se sont assis les laisse tout de même à l'écart des autres élèves, à l'abri d'un arbre que Sakuraba ne sait pas identifier.

Le repas commence en silence.

 

"... Takami-san ?

\- Hm ?

\- Vous me donnez un peu du vôtre ?

\- Un échange, alors.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- De l'omelette.

\- Tenez.", dit Sakuraba en posant de ses baguettes un bout d'omelette roulée dans le bentô de Takami. "Je peux prendre de vos carottes ?

\- ... je ne pensais pas que c'était mes légumes, qui t'intéressaient.

\- J'aime bien les carottes.

\- Sers-toi, alors."

 

Les deux lycéens mangent en silence. Leurs cuisses se touchent et Sakuraba est bien conscient que c'est complètement intentionnel.

Il est foncièrement bien avec Takami.

Il voudrait manger son bentô avec lui tous les jours, jouer au foot avec lui tous les jours, lui enlever ses habits tous les jours.

Même s'il est totalement incapable de dire ce qu'il ressent, il sait qu'il est complètement et irrémédiablement atteint.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demande Takami.

"Quoi ?

\- Tu me regardais avec un drôle de sourire.

\- ... je me disais que j'aimerais bien qu'on mange ensemble comme ça tous les jours."

 

Takami rougit légèrement, son regard fuyant vers son bentô.

 

"Hm, ce... ce serait agréable."

"... et j'aimerais bien qu'on se retrouve à l'entraînement plus tôt tous les jours, aussi."

 

Takami remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, tâche de cacher qu'il rougit encore plus.

 

"Ça peut se faire.", répond Takami. "Enfin, peut-être pas tous les jours ?", demande-t-il en se tournant plus franchement vers Sakuraba.

"... moi j'aimerais bien."

 

L'après-midi est du même acabit que la matinée. Sakuraba se sent béatement absent. Il a passé la meilleure pause-déjeuner de son existence en échangeant des banalités avec Takami. Il n'a rien dit de spécial, et bizarrement Takami non plus n'a pas trouvé ça important de mettre sur le tapis le fait qu'ils s'embrassent, maintenant.

Le soir, après un entraînement où Sakuraba est fier d'arriver à faire quelque chose, malgré sa fatigue due à la nuit et ses pensées qui vagabondent, il accompagne à nouveau Takami à la gare et réalise qu'on est vendredi et qu'il ne verra pas le jeune homme le lendemain.

  
"Takami-san, vous... vous voulez qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble pour le match, dimanche ?  
\- Le match a lieu sur notre terrain.", réplique Takami, apparemment peu sûr de comprendre, et Sakuraba doit avouer qu'il ne sait pas trop non plus pourquoi il a dit ça.

"Je... je peux vous attendre à la gare ?", propose-t-il.

"On peut faire ça. Si tu as un peu de temps avant le match, je peux probablement venir en avance.  
\- Oui ! Ça me va !

\- Je t'écrirai en partant pour que tu te mettes en route, ok ?

\- Hm !", répond Sakuraba, enthousiaste, et Takami sourit en réponse.

  
Les deux garçons restent immobiles un moment, et Sakuraba est bien certain qu'il a tout sauf envie que Takami parte. Et de ne pas le voir jusqu'à dimanche.

  
"... Sakuraba.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, je suis sûr qu'on fera un très beau match.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Passe une bonne soirée.", finit par dire Takami, mais le jeune homme reste collé au même endroit, face à Sakuraba.

"Vous aussi. Je voudrais déjà être dimanche."

  
Et il voudrait aussi pouvoir attraper la main de Takami dans la sienne, être dans ses bras et ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui ce soir.

Takami se contente de répondre d'un sourire -celui que Sakuraba préfère, avec ses sourcils qui se relèvent et son regard attendri, puis prend une longue inspiration et lui fait finalement un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir avant de passer le portique.

Il se retourne plusieurs fois, et Sakuraba lui fait un grand sourire à chaque fois, à tel point que Takami finit par rire en le voyant.

Quand finalement Takami disparait de son champ de vision, Sakuraba sent sa poitrine se compresser, mais il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

 

___________________

  
Les jours suivants laissent Sakuraba sur un nuage dont il a du mal à redescendre. Chaque matin, Takami est présent en avance au club et Sakuraba se délecte de tous les moments qu'ils peuvent passer ensemble, que ce soit à s'embrasser, à discuter en déjeunant ou à s'entraîner, souvent jusqu'à des heures indues.

 

"Vous êtes un peu rouge, là.", dit Sakuraba, en pointant un endroit sur la mâchoire de Takami où la peau semble irritée, un matin, peu de temps après qu'ils se soient retrouvés au club. "Vous vous êtes fait mal ?"

 

La main droite de Takami se relève instinctivement vers l'endroit pointé vers Sakuraba, mais le lycéen répond avec un sourire gêné.

 

"... je crois que c'est ta barbe qui a fait ça, en fait.

\- Mince ! Pardon !", s'excuse Sakuraba et il se sent rougir plus que de raison.

"C'est rien, je ne le sens même pas, tu sais.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que... enfin, que ça puisse...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- ... je suis désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas.

\- ...... Takami-san ?", demande Sakuraba et le regard de Takami se fixe sur lui. "Ça vous dirait d'aller au cinéma avec moi samedi après-midi ?"

  
Sakuraba n'a aucune envie de passer le week-end sans voir Takami. Le samedi précédent, sa mère a cru qu'il avait reçu un choc à la tête tellement il répondait à tout de travers et était distrait dans tout ce qu'il faisait.  


"Ce n'est vraiment pas que ça ne me dirait pas, mais... je ne pense pas pouvoir me libérer.", finit par répondre Takami après quelques secondes de silence.

"Oh. Tant pis. Une autre fois, peut-être ?"

 

De nouveau, Takami semble embarrassé par la question, et Sakuraba commence à s'inquiéter de la tournure que prennent les choses.

Takami n'est peut-être pas du tout intéressé à l'idée de sortir avec lui. Enfin, à l'idée de sortir avec lui "comme ça".

 

"Sakuraba, je... n'ai juste pas le temps en ce moment. Je passe le gros de mes week-ends à réviser, quand on n'est pas à un match.

\- Oh. Pardon. Je... n'avais pas réfléchi.

\- J'ai mon deuxième examen blanc la semaine prochaine, puis très vite on sera au tournoi du Kantô.

\- Votre examen final, il est quand ?

\- En janvier.

\- Au moins ce n'est pas le même jour que le Christmas Bowl.

\- S'il y avait pu avoir plus de deux semaines entre les deux, je n'aurais pas dit non...", dit Takami en levant les yeux au plafond. "Les autres ne vont pas tarder, je vais rouvrir.

\- Attendez !", demande Sakuraba, attrapant le bras de Takami avant que ce dernier ne se relève.

 

Takami lève les sourcils dans un regard interrogateur et Sakuraba laisse sa main descendre le long du bras de Takami pour attraper sa main, serrant doucement ses doigts entre les siens.

 

"Juste... deux secondes.", ajoute Sakuraba et Takami serre sa main dans la sienne, se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

"... il est déjà tard.", explique Takami en s'écartant à nouveau.

"C'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.", répond Sakuraba, posant un dernier baiser sur la bouche de Takami avant de s'écarter vers son casier.

 

___________________

 

"J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi.", dit Takami en guise de salutations quand Sakuraba arrive le lendemain matin, rasé de près.

"... un peu ?", répond Sakuraba, pas très sûr de lui, alors que Takami ouvre la porte du club.

 

Sakuraba le suit à l'intérieur et la main droite de Takami vient se poser sur sa joue, glisse sur la peau désormais lisse et Sakuraba pousse un long soupir de satisfaction à la caresse.

 

"... ça vous plaît pas ?

\- Si, je... enfin, la barbe me plaisait aussi.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon style.

\- Peut-être pas. J'aimais bien quand même."

 

Takami se penche en avant, capture les lèvres de Sakuraba des siennes et ce dernier ferme les yeux, se sent rougir de plaisir.

Quand Takami finit par s'écarter, Sakuraba sait qu'il a un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Hm... tu as probablement un plus beau sourire comme ça."

 

Sakuraba se sent sourire encore plus à la remarque, et le regard de Takami se remplit de tendresse à cette vue.

La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant Ôtawara, et les deux lycéens s'écartent prestement.

 

"Tu es tombé du lit, Ôtawara ?", demande Takami.

"Quoi ?

\- D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a que Sakuraba et moi...", continue Takami en ouvrant son casier, le plus naturellement du monde.

"Ma mère a dû me réveiller plus tôt que d'habitude.", explique Ôtawara en posant son sac à terre, à côté de celui de Takami. "Hey, Sakuraba, ça y est, au revoir la barbe ? Tu redeviens beau garçon ?

\- C'est... plus contraignant à entretenir qu'autre chose."

 

Sakuraba se dirige vers son casier, enlève son haut, et jette un œil à Takami avant d'enfiler sa tenue de foot.

Le lycéen le regarde en souriant, puis détourne à nouveau son visage et enlève ses lunettes.

Leur moment ensemble a beau avoir été écourté, Sakuraba se sent de très bonne humeur pour commencer sa journée.

 

___________________

 

"Sakuraba !", appelle Shôgun alors qu'il arrive au niveau de Takami, lui faisant signe d'arrêter les passes pour que le receveur les rejoigne.

"L'entraînement est fini pour vous deux. Allez vous changer et passez me voir en salle des profs une fois que vous serez sur le départ."

 

Takami et Sakuraba sortent du terrain, Takami reposant le ballon qu'il avait encore à la main dans le panier proche du banc de touche. C'est étrange de finir si tôt. Ces derniers temps, Takami et Sakuraba étaient dans les derniers partis, et être les premiers à rentrer au vestiaire est inhabituel.

 

"Qu'est-ce que Shôgun nous veut, vous croyez ?

\- Il veut peut-être discuter d'une nouvelle tactique d'attaque...

\- Il vous en aurait parlé à vous seul d'abord, non ? Je veux dire, moi je risque de ne rien y comprendre...

\- On va bien voir."

 

Takami et Sakuraba se changent, récupèrent leurs sacs et se dirigent ensemble vers la salle des profs. Dans un des couloirs vides d'Ojô, Sakuraba ose attraper la main de Takami dans la sienne une courte seconde avant de la relâcher.

A cette heure-ci, la salle des profs est déserte : seul Shôgun est là, devant son bureau impeccablement rangé.

 

"Honda-san est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que depuis quelques temps, deux garçons du club de foot viennent très tôt le matin, avant 7 heures, mais qu'il ne les voit jamais sur le terrain après. Ce matin il les a vu arriver, mais ne les voyant pas sur le terrain, il est allé voir la salle de musculation et les vestiaires du club. Les deux étaient encore fermés à clé.", relate Shôgun et Sakuraba sent son sang se glacer. "Tous les membres du club qui entrent sous le prétexte de leurs activités de club sont sous ma responsabilité dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, même quand je ne suis pas présent. Il serait donc logique que je sache où vous étiez, si vous n'étiez ni sur le terrain, ni aux vestiaires.", finit Shôgun.

 

Sakuraba hésite à répondre et voit Takami ouvrir son sac, sortir la clé du club et la poser sur le bureau de Shôgun.

 

"Nous étions bien dans les vestiaires. J'avais... j'avais juste refermé derrière nous.", explique Takami et Sakuraba sent ses joues rougir et des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

Shôgun se contente de les regarder d'un air courroucé.

"Sakuraba et moi...", reprend Takami, mais il s'interrompt pour reformuler sa pensée autrement. "Sakuraba est mon petit ami. On arrive 15-20 minutes avant les autres pour avoir 15-20 minutes à passer tous les deux.", explique-t-il, et Sakuraba entend sa voix trembler légèrement.

"Sous couvert du club de foot ?", demande Shôgun, le regard sévère.

"Oui. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences, désolé.", dit Takami, la tête baissée.

"Ca, pour ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences, tu n'y as pas réfléchi ! Si je m'attendais à ce genre d'attitude de ta part, Takami ! Et pas que ce soit mieux venant de toi, Sakuraba !", crie Shôgun, et Sakuraba ne peut empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

"Les conséquences d'un acte pareil, c'est un conseil de discipline, voilà ce que c'est.", explique Shôgun, énervé. "Et si vous passez en conseil de discipline pour ça, vous serez automatiquement exclus du club de foot."

 

Sakuraba se mord la lèvre, se retient de pleurer plus. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les quelques moments qu'ils passaient ensemble pourraient les priver de jouer.

 

"Mais qui m'a fichu des idiots pareils, je vous le demande...", continue de grommeler Shôgun. "On serait à n'importe quel autre moment de l'année, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, je convoquerai le conseil. Mais là ? A trois jours du championnat du Kantô ? Ce serait injuste envers tous vos coéquipiers qui travaillent sérieusement de les priver de leur quarterback. Il faudrait revoir toute notre stratégie."

 

Shôgun attrape la clé reposée par Takami sur la table, la fait tourner entre ses doigts et la met dans son bureau.

 

"Vous êtes tous les deux interdits de club avant 7h30 et après 19h00. C'est compris ?

\- ... oui.", disent les deux garçons, penauds.

"Sakuraba, tu peux y aller.

\- ... juste moi ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. Cette histoire ne finit pas aujourd'hui mais ce que j'ai à ajouter ne concerne que Takami."

 

Sakuraba lance un regard interrogateur à Takami, puis salue son professeur avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'assied contre le mur, prend son visage entre ses mains.

Depuis la salle des professeurs, il entend encore Shôgun de manière étouffée. Il ne peut pas distinguer les mots, mais sa voix est forte et autoritaire. Takami est en train de se faire passer un savon et c'est sa faute, et il ne sait pas pourquoi il n'est pas avec lui car il est au moins autant responsable.

Au bout de minutes qui lui paraissent interminables, Takami finit par sortir de la pièce, et Sakuraba se lève dans l'instant, ne peut s'empêcher de prendre Takami dans ses bras.

Takami retourne l'étreinte, le serre contre lui quelques instants puis s'écarte légèrement.

 

"... c'est bon, Sakuraba.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Surtout combien il était déçu de voir que je ne savais pas endosser une responsabilité. Que le conseil de discipline n'était pas exclu, qu'il allait en discuter de manière privée avec un autre professeur pour être sûr de sa décision. Et... et sinon il va convoquer mes parents. Il m'a dit qu'il ne mentionnerait pas avec qui j'étais si je ne le souhaitais pas.

\- ... oh.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur dire. Je..." Takami s'interrompt, retire ses lunettes, essuie ses yeux. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, j'ai tout autant ma part de responsabilité.", dit Sakuraba, et il aimerait pouvoir être plus fort, pouvoir protéger Takami de ce qui leur arrive.

Il attrape la main de Takami dans la sienne, la serre fort.

 

La porte se rouvre derrière eux et Shôgun s'arrête une seconde.

 

"Rentrez chez vous, maintenant.", ordonne-t-il avant d'emprunter le couloir.

 

Takami et Sakuraba obéissent, même si un silence pesant se fait sentir à chacun de leur pas.

Sakuraba n'ose pas prendre la parole. Au final, pour lui, les conséquences sont minimes, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être déprimé.

 

"Je ne regrette pas, tu sais.", finit par dire Takami alors qu'ils vont sortir du bâtiment. "Quel que soit le résultat... je ne regrette pas."

 

Sakuraba pousse un long soupir, sent que le poids qui pèse sur son cœur s'apaise légèrement. Il doit faire quelque chose pour remettre Takami de bonne humeur.

 

"Takami-san... comme au final on finit plus tôt que d'habitude, ça vous dit de passer un peu de temps avec moi ?

\- Oui. Avec plaisir.", répond-il en se tournant vers Sakuraba. Son regard est doux même si Takami semble encore préoccupé. "On va devoir changer nos habitudes mais j'espère que... ça ne changera rien entre nous."

 

Leurs pas les mènent à l'extérieur du lycée et les deux garçons avancent, sans but précis. Ils marchent probablement un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre, leurs coudes se touchant un pas sur deux.

Sakuraba essaie de ne pas ressasser les événements. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de refaire la discussion dans sa tête, de revoir Takami expliquer la situation sans ambiguïté (chose que Sakuraba n'aurait jamais réussi à faire, il en est bien certain).

 

"Takami-san ?", demande Sakuraba et Takami tourne la tête vers lui, lui offre un nouveau sourire. "Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit à Shôgun que j'étais... votre petit ami.

\- Hm.

\- Vous, euh... c'est comme ça que vous me voyez ?"

 

Takami s'arrête dans sa marche, se tourne vers Sakuraba, ses sourcils légèrement relevés.

 

"Je te vois comme beaucoup de choses, mais oui, principalement. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non... ça me fait plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas un terme que tu aurais choisi ?

\- Euh... si ? Je ne sais pas. On en a... on en a jamais parlé, en fait.

\- Si tu veux en parler, on peut. Je préfère discuter de notre relation avec toi plutôt qu'avec Shôgun.", avoue Takami, un sourire aux lèvres et Sakuraba se met à rire.

"Takami-san, il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire depuis longtemps et... je crois qu'il est grand temps que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je vous le dise.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- ... je suis amoureux de vous."

 

La main de Takami vient attraper la sienne et Sakuraba sent son cœur battre fort.

Ca y est, il l'a dit.

Enfin.

 

Ce n'était pas si difficile et il se sent soulagé que ce secret ne soit plus qu'à lui.

 

"... tu es bien plus courageux que moi.", finit par dire Takami, après un long moment.

"Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais osé te le dire.

\- ...... vous êtes amoureux de moi ?", demande Sakuraba, la voix pleine d'espoir, et Takami reste silencieux quelques instants.

"Oui. Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

\- Je... n'ai pas osé présumer.

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissé dans le flou sur ce sujet.

\- Ah, je, non, ce n'est rien, c'est...

\- ... Sakuraba, je t'ai délibérément laissé dans le flou. Parce que c'était plus facile pour moi.

\- C'est pas grave, je... moi non plus je n'ai rien dit.

\- Même si j'avais eu le courage de dire quelque chose le premier, je n'en avais aucune envie. Parce que je savais très bien qu'avec le foot et mes révisions, je n'avais pas le temps d'être un petit ami correct. En gardant une relation ambiguë, je savais que je n'aurais pas à justifier le peu de temps que je passe avec toi en-dehors du foot.

\- Takami-san, je... je sais très bien que vous avez d'autres priorités en ce moment, je ne veux surtout pas être un poids. Vous avez beaucoup de responsabilités et je suis déjà très heureux de tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble."

 

Takami pousse un long soupir.

 

"Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois que le positif, chez moi.

\- Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il y a à voir.", répond Sakuraba, sûr de lui, et il voit le regard de Takami vaciller.

"... en tout cas je suis désolé de ne pas avoir assumé correctement notre relation. Dire que je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années, et quand enfin il se passe quelque chose, quand c'est évident que je n'ai plus à cacher mes sentiments, je n'arrive même pas à être honnête avec toi."

 

Sakuraba reste abasourdi quelques instants.

 

"... des années ?

\- Hm.", acquiesce Takami, les joues légèrement rougies, et Sakuraba le trouve totalement adorable avec cette expression. "Tu vois : pas très courageux, hein ?

\- ... je peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça, Takami-san. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui on soit ensemble, non ?"

 

Takami se contente de hocher de la tête pour confirmer.

 

"Moi je trouve qu'on est très bien ensemble.", ajoute Sakuraba, se sentant heureux comme jamais. "Je voudrais vous entendre dire que je suis votre petit ami tous les jours."

 

Takami se met à rire doucement.

 

"Et à qui voudrais-tu que j'aille le dire ?

\- Je sais pas, mais déjà quand vous l'avez dit à Shôgun... c'était super classe.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à lui dire… mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'il me connaît, il sait très bien dire quand je bluffe.

\- J'aurais jamais osé."

 

Leurs pas les mènent de manière automatique à la gare où ils se quittent habituellement le soir -Takami habite à quatre stations d'Ôjô, Sakuraba juste à côté de la gare.

 

"Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?", demande Takami en regardant sa montre.

"Juste rester avec vous. Je vous paie une crêpe ? Y a un stand un peu plus loin.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de m'inviter.

\- Il faut bien que je gâte mon petit ami.", répond Sakuraba, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

Takami le suit, ses doigts venant frôler les siens un pas sur deux.

 

"... c'est vrai que c'est pas mal à entendre."

 

Quand Sakuraba rentre chez lui, il se sent épuisé, et ce bien que l'entraînement ait été écourté.

La fin de l'après-midi a été riche en émotions, autant bonnes que mauvaises, et Sakuraba oscille entre être de très bonne humeur (il est officiellement le petit ami de Takami et ce dernier lui a avoué ses sentiments)  et absolument terrorisé (et s'il devait passer en conseil de discipline, finalement ?).

Il prend un bain tellement long que sa mère en vient à lui demander s'il s'est endormi dedans, et n'arrive pas à se retenir de sourire durant tout le repas du soir.

 

Alors qu'il lit un manga avant d'aller se coucher, son téléphone sonne et Sakuraba est heureux de découvrir qui l'appelle. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour Takami de l'appeler, mais leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt lui revient en mémoire et Sakuraba se sent particulièrement heureux de recevoir ce coup de fil.

 

"Takami-san ?

\- Bonsoir. Ça va, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je bouquinais. Ça me fait plaisir que vous m'appeliez.", explique-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit.

"Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, j'avais juste... envie de t'entendre un peu."

 

La voix de Takami semble un peu triste et Sakuraba se redresse de suite dans son lit, inquiet.

 

"Vous allez bien ?

\- On va dire que oui. J'ai parlé à mes parents. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent convoquer avant que je leur aie dit quoi que ce soit.

\- Et... vous avez dit quoi ?

\- Tout. Enfin, à peu près. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et même si pendant des années je m'étais dit que faire mon coming-out à mes parents serait une très mauvaise idée, là ça me paraissait la chose à faire."

 

Sakuraba sent ses doigts se resserrer sur son téléphone. Il est à la fois anxieux et curieux de savoir comment ça s'est passé.

 

"Ils ont réagi comment ?

\- Sincèrement, je m'attendais à pire. J'avais déjà préparé un sac pour aller dormir chez Ôtawara s'ils me mettaient dehors, mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin.", explique Takami et l'estomac de Sakuraba se noue à cette pensée.

"... vous avez des parents très sévères ?

\- Très conservateurs, en tout cas. Mais... enfin, je ne sais pas comment j'ai tourné la chose, toujours est-il que mon père a d'abord pensé que j'avais mis une fille en cloque, alors quand il a fini par comprendre que je batifolais avec un garçon, c'était de suite moins grave. Apparemment."

 

Sakuraba se met à rire, peut-être plus nerveusement qu'autre chose.

 

"En fait je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, et il le sait très bien. Pour lui, que j'ai une histoire de ce style au lycée n'a aucune importance parce qu'il est persuadé qu'à un moment je ferai forcément ce qu'il ferait dans mon cas : je me marierai et aurai des enfants pour être comme tout le monde.", explique Takami avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. "Et je suppose que si j'avais été de sa génération, c'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait."

 

Sakuraba reste interdit une seconde. Il n'a jamais réfléchi à quelque chose du style... en même temps, il n'est vraiment pas du genre à se projeter dans le futur. Mais il sait très bien que faire sa vie avec quelqu'un dont il n'est pas amoureux n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il envisagerait.

 

"C'est un peu triste, quand même.", commente Sakuraba.

"... probablement.

\- Takami-san, j'aimerais bien être avec vous, là.

\- Moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir d'être avec toi."

 

Sakuraba entend un bruit derrière Takami pendant sa dernière phrase et comprend qu'on toque à la porte de son petit ami.

 

"Je raccroche, je crois que je vais encore recevoir un sermon avant d'aller me coucher.

\- Takami-san, vous... même s'il est tard après, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler ou à m'écrire.

\- Hm. Ne t'en fais pas. Passe une bonne nuit."

 

Takami raccroche avant que Sakuraba ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit et le garçon reste immobile quelques instants, incapable de chasser l'anxiété qui monte en lui. Il n'a jamais rencontré les parents de Takami et a du mal à s'imaginer la conversation qui a eu lieu.

Est-ce que lui aussi devrait dire à ses parents qu'il sort avec un garçon ? Sakuraba n'est pas vraiment certain de comment il pourrait tourner la chose, ni de ce que pourrait être la réaction de ses parents à ce sujet.

__________________________

 

Le tournoi du Kantô commence sur les chapeaux de roues, et Sakuraba est rassuré de voir que Shôgun ne semble pas nourrir de rancœur envers eux. Leur entraîneur se comporte de manière totalement normale avec Sakuraba, et le garçon est rassuré de voir que Takami reste son interlocuteur privilégié pendant les phases défensives des matchs.

Le premier tour se déroule sans difficulté majeure, mais Sakuraba est désespéré quand sa classe le réquisitionne pour préparer la fête de l'école, réduisant encore plus le peu de temps qu'il peut passer avec Takami dans l'enceinte de l'école.

  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera bientôt passé.", le rassure Takami à une pause-déjeuner passée dans la cour.  
"Je sais... mais..."

  
Sakuraba tend sa jambe, son pied venant toucher celui de Takami.

Le quarterback pousse un long soupir, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez avant que sa main ne vienne chercher celle de Sakuraba.

Ils sont dans un coin assez discret de la cour pour se permettre ça, probablement, même si Sakuraba a tendance à attirer l'attention.

  
"On peut peut-être prévoir quelque chose après le match contre Deimon ?", propose Sakuraba et Takami serre ses doigts entre les siens.

  
Takami semble réfléchir un instant.

  
"Sinon à la fête de l'école. Tu fais quoi pour ta classe ?

\- Je prépare juste le décor, j'ai dit que je serai avec le club de foot tout le week-end.

\- Mais on n'a pas tout le week-end de pris. Si ça te dit, on peut passer un peu de temps ensemble le dimanche après-midi ?"

  
Sakuraba répond d'un grand sourire et est extatique le reste de la semaine. Même si ses entraînements sont limités, qu'il ne peut profiter de Takami que dans un temps restreint (et qu'il est particulièrement nul pour aider à monter le stand de takoyaki de sa classe), il se réjouit du week-end à venir.

La victoire contre les Silver Knights ne fait qu'améliorer sa bonne humeur... jusqu'à ce qu'il perde à un quizz stupide, se retrouve dans une tenue stupide, et perde de son précieux dimanche après-midi à être ridicule.  
  
"Prêt à décoller ?", demande Takami quand Sakuraba ressort des vestiaires, ayant enfin pu troquer la tenue de maid contre son uniforme scolaire.

"Hm ! Désolé que vous ayez eu à subir ce spectacle.

\- Au moins tu n'avais plus la barbe.", dit Takami et Sakuraba se met à rire en imaginant ce que ça aurait pu donner. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça t'allait mieux qu'à Ôtawara.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. J'aurais aimé que vous ne me voyiez pas comme ça.

\- ... je suppose que je ne dois pas te dire que j'ai pris une photo, alors ?

\- Nooooon ! Effacez ça !", chouine Sakuraba et Takami répond d'un sourire alors que Sakuraba commence à partir en quête de l'appareil qui a pu prendre la photo. Il détourne l'attention de Takami et glisse sa main dans une des poches du garçon, en ressort bredouille, et a tout juste le temps de tester l'autre avant que Takami ne s'insurge.

"Eh, tu joues au pickpocket, maintenant ?", demande Takami en voyant Sakuraba sortir son portable de sa poche.  
"Il prend des photos. Vous l'avez prise avec, hein ?", accuse Sakuraba en ouvrant le clapet du téléphone.  
"... Sakuraba.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.", annonce Sakuraba et son attention se reporte sur ledit téléphone... et son fond d'écran : une photo de lui, de profil, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il a encore de la barbe dessus, et même si la qualité n'est pas grandiose, la lumière est vraiment jolie sur la photo. "... Takami-san......", soupire-t-il en réalisant une fois de plus les sentiments du quarterback à son égard.

"...... ça te dérange ?

\- ... non." Sakuraba tend la main, attrape celle de Takami dans la sienne. "Non, mais elle n'est pas très joyeuse.  
\- J'en ai où tu souris mais tu es vraiment, vraiment beau sur celle-là."

  
Ce n'est pas un compliment que Takami lui fait souvent. Il sait que son petit ami le trouve beau garçon -comme un peu tout le monde-, mais Takami le complimente plus souvent sur... à peu près tout le reste. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cette déclaration le touche autant.

  
"On pourrait en prendre une de nous deux, non ?", dit Sakuraba en se rapprochant de Takami, tendant le bras pour essayer de les cadrer tous les deux en même temps.

"... si tu veux."

  
Sakuraba fait plusieurs essais avant de prendre une photo qu'il juge comme réussie. Il pose peut-être un peu trop dessus, mais le fait que leurs joues soient légèrement rosies sur la photo le satisfait plus que ça ne le dérange.

Takami récupère son téléphone, sourit à la photo avant de remettre l'appareil en poche.

  
"Vous la mettrez en fond d'écran ?

\- ... peut-être. Ou sinon je peux mettre une photo de soubrette.", taquine Takami et Sakuraba réalise qu'il a oublié d'effacer la photo pour laquelle il avait volé le téléphone.

"Non non non, celle-là vous l'effacez.

\- Tu as bien conscience que tu feras sûrement la une du journal du lycée la semaine prochaine, hein ?  
\- ...... c'est pas pareil.", râle Sakuraba.

__________________________

 

La défaite est amère, surtout vu combien le match était serré.

Dans les vestiaires après le match, Sakuraba n'arrive pas à réaliser que le championnat s'arrête là, que c'était le dernier match qu'il jouait avec Takami.

Il laisse échapper une larme et le quarterback le prend dans ses bras, à la vue de tous, pose une main dans son dos juste un instant avant de s'écarter.

  
"Tu as fait un match magnifique. N'aies pas de regret, s'il te plaît.", dit Takami, et Sakuraba se sent juste fondre en larmes.

__________________________

 

Takami vient encore au club, fait l'effort de rester avec Sakuraba pour que le garçon arrive à évacuer la frustration de la défaite, mais il passe le reste de son temps à bûcher. Même le repas de midi est passé à jongler entre son déjeuner, Sakuraba et au moins un bouquin.

C'est un spectacle assez original, parce qu'il est très clairement le seul élève de tout le lycée à réviser pour des examens, et aussi parce que Sakuraba a beau savoir que Takami travaille, c'est étrange de le voir bachoter. Takami a toujours l'air de tout savoir. C'est étonnant de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas omniscient, en fait.

 

Par contre, la situation le laisse dans un embarras qu'il ne sait pas comment aborder. Ça fait un peu plus de trois semaines que Shôgun leur a restreint les horaires du club, 2 jours que les White Knights ont été défaits et Sakuraba aimerait juste trouver un moyen pour passer un moment un peu plus intime avec Takami qu'une pause-déjeuner au coin d'un bureau.

Ça fait trois semaines qu'il lui a fait sa déclaration, et ça fait trois semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassés. Leurs deux heures passées en tête à tête à la fête de l'école sont passées en un clin d'œil, et ils sont restés dans des endroits publics tout du long, empêchant toute démonstration d'affection un peu trop voyante.

 

"Sakuraba, ça va ?"

 

Sakuraba est sorti de sa rêverie par le regard inquiet de Takami, et essaie de reprendre contenance comme il peut.

 

"Hm, oui, pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs."

 

Takami le regarde une seconde sans rien ajouter, et Sakuraba est certain que le garçon est en train d'analyser la situation.

Il ferme son livre, le replace dans son pupitre, et sourit à Sakuraba.

 

"Désolé, ça ne doit pas être très amusant de manger avec moi en ce moment.", finit-il par dire avec un air coupable et Sakuraba se sent encore plus frustré. Il ne peut décemment pas empêcher son petit ami de réviser.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

\- J'ai hâte que cet examen soit passé, tu sais. J'aime bien travailler, et je n'arrive jamais à m'empêcher d'en faire un maximum, mais..." Takami s'interrompt, jette un œil autour de lui avant de reprendre sur un ton plus bas. "... tu me manques vraiment."

 

__________________________

 

C'est le dimanche le plus ennuyeux que Sakuraba ait vécu depuis longtemps. Le dernier moment qu'il a passé avec Takami en-dehors du lycée était pour la finale du tournoi du Kantô, mais toute l'équipe était présente. Même s'ils sont rentrés ensemble et ont fait une pause dans un café sur le retour, la sortie était juste une frustration de plus.

Il passe sa journée à hésiter à écrire à Takami, mais se retient systématiquement. Il s'est convaincu lui-même de ne pas le déranger avant la fin de ses examens. Il a moins d'une semaine à tenir, ça ne devrait pas être si terrible.

Sakuraba trouve ça tout de même horriblement déprimant d'avoir un petit ami si c'est pour ne pas en profiter.

Alors qu'il se retourne sur le canapé et change de chaîne, son téléphone sonne.

 

"Takami-san ?

\- Salut. Tu vas bien ?

\- Hm ! Et vous ?

\- Je... voulais savoir si tu étais chez toi.

\- Oui.

\- En fait, hmm... tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je suis dans ta rue. Je n'arrivais pas à réviser alors je suis sorti courir pour me changer les idées et..."

 

Sakuraba se précipite du salon à l'entrée et ouvre la porte.

 

"... je me suis retrouvé ici.", finit Takami alors qu'il clape son téléphone et le remet en poche.

 

Sakuraba sent qu'un sourire un peu trop grand est en train d'apparaître sur son visage.

 

"Rentrez, je vous sers à boire.

\- ... merci. Désolé de m'imposer.

\- C'est l'imposition la plus chouette que j'ai jamais subie.

\- ...... je ne crois pas qu'on puisse utiliser ce mot comme ça.", commente Takami en enlevant ses chaussures.

"Mamaaaan, Takami-san est là.

\- Oh, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu recevais du monde aujourd'hui.", répond sa mère en descendant de l'escalier.

"Excusez-moi, je passais pas loin et je me suis invité tout seul. Si le moment n'est pas approprié, je repasserai.", explique Takami en baissant la tête.

"Tu ne déranges pas. Je suis sûre que Haruto est content de te voir, il tourne en rond depuis ce matin.

\- Merci de votre accueil, je ne resterai pas très longtemps de toute façon.", répond Takami en entrant plus avant dans la maison.

"Vous venez dans ma chambre, Takami-san ?

\- Hm, je peux te demander quelque chose à boire, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je peux vous amener quelque chose après.", propose la mère de Sakuraba.

"C'est bon, je m'en occupe, maman !"

 

Sakuraba entraîne Takami dans sa chambre après avoir servi deux verres et a l'impression que des ailes lui ont poussé. Il se sent merveilleusement bien, et sait déjà qu'à peine il aura posé le plateau sur son bureau il sautera sur son petit ami.

  
"Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu.", commente Takami en pénétrant dans la chambre de Sakuraba.  
  
La dernière fois que le jeune homme était là, ils n'étaient pas un couple et le garçon était venu pour aider Sakuraba dans ses révisions. C'était seulement quelques mois auparavant mais Sakuraba a l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

Le garçon pose le plateau sur son bureau et alors qu'il allait se retourner, il sent les bras de Takami passer autour de sa taille et le garçon pousser un soupir.

  
"Ça ne va pas ?", demande Sakuraba.

"... mieux depuis que je t'ai avec moi."

  
Sakuraba se retourne dans les bras de Takami, pose une main sur la joue de ce dernier.

  
"Tant mieux si je sers à quelque chose, alors."

  
Takami se contente de sourire pour toute réponse, et Sakuraba se permet de poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Il pensait qu'à peine dans la chambre, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'embrasser Takami à pleine bouche, mais en fait il est heureux d'être dans ses bras et de pouvoir le regarder, tout simplement.

 

"Ca m'étonne de votre part que vous n'ayez pas la tête à réviser.

\- Je crois que je commence à stresser un peu.

\- Vendredi, hm ?

\- Hm.

\- On n'est pas obligés de s'entraîner cette semaine si vous voulez mettre les bouchées doubles.

\- Je mets les bouchées doubles depuis des mois. Ce que je ne sais pas maintenant, je ne le saurai pas pour l'examen... c'est juste que je ne sais pas m'empêcher de travailler, en fait."

  
Sakuraba se met à rire à la remarque.

  
"Ne te moque pas.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous.

\- Je ne me moque jamais de toi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- ... je te taquine.", reprend Takami, l'air coupable.

"...... vous ne vouliez pas boire quelque chose ?", demande Sakuraba, réalisant qu'ils avaient laissé les verres en plan.

"Si, mais j'avais plus envie de te prendre dans mes bras.", explique Takami en serrant Sakuraba contre lui.

"Ça ne me pose aucun problème."

 

__________________________

 

Sakuraba regrette d'avoir oublié ses gants, parce qu'il fait un froid de canard et il est arrivé plus en avance que ce qu'il imaginait. Il ne lui reste qu'à faire les cents pas, n'ayant pas trop d'espoir que Takami sorte en avance.

Même si c'est un des meilleurs élèves d'Ôjô et qu'il risque d'avoir fini vite, Sakuraba sait qu'il restera probablement jusqu'au dernier moment pour relire sa copie.

Le lycéen regarde sa montre et espère que la prochaine demi-heure passera vite. Il hésite à s'asseoir sur un banc, puis se décide à retourner sur ses pas et à aller prendre une boisson chaude au conbini qu'il a passé deux rues plus tôt. Il s'attarde quelques minutes dans le magasin, puis décide de retourner attendre Takami. Après tout, il ne veut pas risquer de le louper.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves commencent à sortir du bâtiment, dans un flux qui ne fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à ce que Sakuraba repère la silhouette de son petit ami.

Takami le repère instantanément et ses yeux s'ouvrent grands, un sourire venant immédiatement s'afficher sur son visage.

Sakuraba sent son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Ça valait totalement la peine de venir, rien que pour ça.

 

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici...

\- J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.

\- Même si je ne devrais pas le dire, oui, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies séché le club pour moi."

 

Sakuraba répond d'un grand sourire. Autant ne pas dire à Takami qu'il a aussi séché un cours de maths pour être sûr d'être là à temps.

 

"Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Je crois, oui. Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, il ne reste qu'à attendre les résultats.

\- Moi je suis certain que c'est bon.

\- Croise les doigts pour moi, alors.

\- Pas question. Je suis sûr que vous avez réussi, mais si vous ratez vous resterez sûrement à Ôjô, donc je vais pas non plus creuser ma propre tombe."

 

Takami se contente de rire pour toute réponse.

 

"... je vous souhaite de réussir tout de même. Mais vous allez me manquer, vous savez.

\- ...... Sakuraba." La voix de Takami est grave et posée, ses yeux se voilent légèrement, et Sakuraba ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit y lire. "Je ferai en sorte de te voir le plus possible."

 

Sakuraba a envie d'attraper sa main dans la sienne, de l'embrasser, de lui dire combien il a hâte de pouvoir enfin pouvoir profiter de son petit ami, au moins en attendant que celui-ci aille à la fac.

 

"Je peux vous inviter à boire quelque chose ? Je n'aurais rien contre me mettre au chaud..."

  
Takami suit Sakuraba jusqu'au café le plus proche, pris d'assaut par d'autres étudiants ayant passé l'examen. Ils trouvent une table au fond du café où ils s'installent face à face.

 

"Takami-san, maintenant que votre examen est derrière vous et que le championnat est fini, est-ce que.... est-ce que je peux vous inviter ce week-end ?"

 

Takami souffle sur son café, répond d'un sourire à Sakuraba.

 

"Avec plaisir. Qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire ? J'imagine que le film que tu voulais voir n'est plus à l'affiche, depuis le temps."

 

Sakuraba s'étonne de la remarque de Takami, surpris de cette allusion à la seule fois où Sakuraba avait essayé de l'inviter à se voir en-dehors du lycée et du foot.

 

"Vous pourriez venir chez moi ? Enfin, si ça vous dit, mes... mes parents seront absents.", arrive difficilement à dire Sakuraba.

 

Takami se met à rire doucement, les joues légèrement rosies. Sakuraba est bien certain qu'il rougit plus que ça, lui.

 

"... ne vous moquez pas.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Ça me fait très plaisir. Merci d'avoir proposé et... merci d'avoir attendu. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très disponible ces derniers temps."

 

Sakuraba déplace sa jambe sous la table, fait en sorte de toucher celle de Takami.

 

"Vous m'avez attendu cinq ans, je crois que la comparaison n'est pas à mon avantage...", dit Sakuraba en souriant.  
"… je t'aurais attendu cinq ans de plus."

  
Sakuraba reste interdit un instant, puis se penche au-dessus de la table, attrape le col de Takami et appuie ses lèvres sur les siennes.

  
Il ne compte pas attendre une minute de plus, lui.

 


End file.
